Between Good and Evil: the War Continues
by GothicMeisje
Summary: Maak kennis met het leven van Elissa Malfidus dochter van Madison en Draco Malfidus, ze maakt mooie maar ook moeilijke tijden mee nu er een nieuwe heerser in de tovenaarswereld is die het werk van Voldemort wilt voltooien...
1. Proloog

**Ik ben benieuwdJa, ja jullie lezen het goed! Between good and evil 2. Ik ben benieuwd hoe jullie dit verhaal vinden vooral degene die deel 1 ook hebben gelezen.**

**Als deze proloog je aan spreekt kan je ook deel 1 op deze site vinden (het is beter om eerste deel 1 te lezen dan eerst 2) Het hees Simpelweg: Between Good and Evil. Ik heb dit verhaal ook op een andere site staan, daar heb ik overigens nog geen enkele reactie gehad (**

**Ik hoop dat ik dat hier wel krijg en dat jullie van mijn verhaal genieten**

**Xx GM**

Proloog

Een jongen met kort witblond haar en diepgrijze ogen liep naar een huisje dat in en donker bos stond. Sommige zeiden dat hij als twee druppels water op zijn vader leek, die hij nooit had gekend. Uit verhalen kon hij wel op maken dat hij best wel op zijn vader leek en ook zijn opa zei het geregeld.

Hij had uren naar dit huisje gezocht en het was al schemerig geworden buiten. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen als hij het niet had gevonden.

Nog voor hij bij de deur van het kleine huisje was ging hij open en zag hij de oude vrouw staan die hij had gezocht.

"Jongen, jij bent hier naartoe geleid" zei ze mysterieus en maakte een gebaar dat ik binnen moest stappen.

"Wie bent u die mij heeft geroepen?" vroeg hij toen hij binnen was en de vrouw wees een plek aan. Het huis was net zo klein als het van buiten had geleken.

"Jij moet niet vragen, maar doen" zei ze en pakte een kom met een blauwe vloeistof er in. Het leek erg op een hersenpan, alleen het spul er in was anders.

"Kijk" zei de vrouw en ik keek in het blauwe spul. Ik zag een baby. Het had goudblonde haartjes en ogen die sprekend op de zijne leken. Was dit zijn toekomstige kind? Het kind werd kleiner en ik zag een groet duisternis er omheen. Ineens was het beeld weg en zat er weer blauwe smerige smurrie in de kom.

"Wat betekende dat?" vroeg ik en de vrouw keek me diep aan met haar bijna onmenselijke blauwe ogen.

"Je moet voorkomen dat dit kind in de handen van Balthazar valt" zei ze serieus.

"Waarom, en waarom ik?" vroeg ik want het duizelde me allemaal. Moest ik een kind gaan beschermen?

"Dit kind is belangrijk, jij bent de enige die kan voorkomen dat het gedood word" zei ze en hield haar hand boven de kom. Toen ze haar hand weg haalde zag ik de blonde lokken van mijn zus Elissa die zich omdraaide. Dit was een beeld uit onze jeugd, misschien was het wel het gelukkigste moment van haar leven: het moment dat ze de brief kreeg om naar Zweinstein te gaan.

"Zij zal een moeilijke tijd mee maken, daar moet je haar doorheen helpen anders zou ze het niet overleven" zei de vrouw en ik was geschokt. _Hoe kon Elissa het moeilijk krijgen?_

"Hoe herken ik het kind?" vroeg ik en dacht aan het kind wat net was verschenen. Bijna alle baby's leken op elkaar en zeker met blond haar en grijze ogen.

"Je zal weten wanneer het geboren word, het heeft een speciale plek in jouw hart" zei de vrouw en stond op als teken dat ik moest gaan.

"De toekomst van de gehele toverwereld hangt van dit kind af en ook van jou" zei ze en ik liep naar de deur om weer mijn weg terug te vinden door het donkere bos.

_2 jaar eerder:_


	2. De Wegisweg

Hoofdstuk 1

De Wegisweg.

Elissa deed haar ogen open en rekte zich uit. Vandaag was het zaterdag en over 2 dagen zou ze weer terug naar Zweinstein gaan. Vandaag zou ze samen met haar broertje naar de Wegisweg gaan om spullen te gaan kopen.

Ze gooide de dekens van zich af en kleedde zich aan. Toen ze in de badkamer stond en in de spiegel keek zag ze een meisje met witblond haar en blauw-grijze ogen die heel anders waren dan die van haar broertje Draco. Hij had dan wel even blond haar als haar maar zijn ogen waren helemaal grijs en dat maakte hem het evenbeeld van zijn vader zei iedereen.

Haar vader had ze nooit gekend, daar was ze nog te jong voor geweest. Al herinnerde ze zich één moment. Dat ze ooit met haar vader ergens naartoe was verschijnseld of verdwijnseld. Haar moeder daarentegen kon ze maar al te goed. Ze was een lief druk bezet persoon die altijd andere voor liet en zichzelf altijd achter stelde. Vroeger bracht ze veel door met haar moeder, maar de laatste jaren werd dat steeds minder omdat haar moeder zich steeds meer op haar werk had gefocust nu ze een stap hoger in graad was gegaan op het schouwershoofdkwartier. Ze was er best trots op dat haar moeder schouwer was. Zelf zou ze het ook graag willen worden, maar was bang dat ze niet genoeg moed had. Ze was een Zwadderaar, en Zwadderaars stonden nou niet bekend om hun moed.

Ze zuchtte en liet uit de douche een kam naar haar toe vliegen. Ze had de kracht telekinese al haar hele leven. De vriendin van haar moeder Hermelien had uitgelegd dat ze een vredeskind was. Een kind dat tussen goed en kwaad geboren was, net als haar moeder. Hermelien was hartstikke slim net als haar dochter Rebecca. Elissa mocht Rebecca graag al was er één probleem. De eerste dag dat Elissa op school kwam en de sorteerhoed op haar hoofd had gekregen schreeuwde hij vrijwel gelijk dat ze bij Zwadderich was ingedeeld. En Rebecca zat bij Griffoendor. Ook zat ze drie jaar lager dan haar, maar alsnog kon ze het goed met haar vinden.

Dan had je nog de zoon van Harry en Ginny Potter die Seth heette. Hij zat in hetzelfde jaar als Draco (die in Zwadderich zat) maar ook weer bij Griffoendor. Een jaar lager dan haar zat de neef van Seth: Illias, het enige verschil was dat hij bij Ravenklauw zat. Zijn zusjesEolora en Cilia zaten wel samen bij Griffoendor.

Met al deze mensen kon ze goed opschieten en beschouwde ze bijna als familie. Ook kwam dat omdat ze vaak bij elkaar waren toen ze klein waren en zelf bijna allemaal familie waren. Maar zij en Draco waren de enige die bij Zwadderich zaten. Haar opa en oma waren daar maar wat trots op. Ze waren bloedzuiver en heel trots. Dat was zij ook wel maar richtte er niet veel aandacht aan. Ze had kwart dreuzelbloed in zich en was daar ook maar al te trots op.

"Elissa ben je al wakker?" vroeg de stem van haar oma die op de deur klopte.

"Ja, ik ben al in de badkamer maar je kan binnen komen" zei Elissa en kwam uit de badkamer die aan haar slaapkamer grensde. Ze logeerde nu bij haar oma, iets dat ze helemaal niet erg vond. Haar grootouders hadden een veel groter huis dan zijzelf al was dat ook niet echt klein te noemen.

"Ik wilde vragen wat je als ontbijt wilt" zei haar oma.

"Ik eet op de Wegisweg wel wat, Draco wilde vroeg weg" zei Elissa.

"Oké, ik ben zo trots op je, je zit nu al in het P.U.I.S.T jaar en Draco al in zijn S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L jaar" zei ze zo trots als een oma kon wezen.

"Ja, en volgend jaar ga ik mijn eigen weg volgen" zei ze vastbesloten.

"Je doet maar wat je niet laten kunt, als je maar uit kijkt" zei ze. Na de dood van haar vader was ze overbezorgd over haar en Draco geworden.

"Natuurlijk" zei ze, ze pakte haar tas waar wat galjoenen in zaten gaf haar oma een kus en liep de gang op.

"Draco, kom je!" schreeuwde ze door het overgrote huis toen ze bij de marmeren trap op hem wachtte.

"Elissa Cassandra Malfidus, hoe vaak moet ik nog vragen om niet in dit huis te schreeuwen?" vroeg de geïrriteerde stem van haar opa die een deur uit kwam met een ochtendprofeet in zijn handen.

"Ja, want ik ben namelijk niet doof" zei Draco die arrogant de trap op kwam lopen.

"Sorry, opa het zal niet meer gebeuren, maar Draco anders kan ik je weer een half uur gaan zoeken je weet hoe lang dat duurt" zei Elissa eerst tegen haar opa en wendde zich toen tot Draco.

"Nou opa we gaan" zei Draco en trok zijn zus mee de trap af.

"Waarvoor heb jij een ene zo een haast?" vroeg Elissa en Draco stopte nu zijn pogingen om de arm van Elissa half uit de kom te trekken.

"O, stop wat wil je van me?" vroeg Elissa want ze wist dat hij wat van haar wilde.

"Je bent nu 17, je mag verschijnselen en verdwijnselen. Ik heb het niet eerder durven vragen maar zullen we?" vroeg Draco die erg goed was in slijmen bij mensen want hij keek haar nu heel lief aan.

"Goed dan, maar we maken er geen gewoonte van" zei Elissa die haar toverstok pakte en haar arm uitstak die Draco stevig vast pakte. Ze dacht diep na en verdwijnselden naar de Wegisweg.

"We zijn er" zei Elissa en schudde Draco van haar af. Ze was beland voor klieder en vlek en veel mensen keken hen raar aan want weinig tovenaars verschijnselden. De laatste tijd namen meer tovenaars en heksen de bezem en al helmaal niet naar de Wegisweg.

"Hier is mijn lijstje met spullen die ik nodig heb, ik heb met een paar andere mensen afgesproken" zei Draco en pakte een lijstje te voorschijn met daarop zijn schoolspullen die hij nog moest hebben.

"Geen sprake van" zei Elissa en weigerde het stuk perkament aan te pakken.

"En je hoeft me niet om te kopen ik heb genoeg geld" zei Elissa die zag dat de hand van Draco naar zijn zak ging. Hij had de laatste jaren de stomme gewoonte gekregen mensen met geld om te kopen toen hij het besef had gekregen dat niet iedereen zoveel geld als ons had.

"Oké, dan spreken we elkaar weer over een uur hier" zei Draco nijdig en liep weer arrogant weg.

Elissa zuchtte. Hoe had ze ooit aan zo een broer gekomen. Ze keek nu op haar eigen lijstje en zag dat ze veel nieuwe boeken moest hebben. Ze liep de boekwinkel binnen en zag dat het bomvol tovenaars en heksen stond. Ze keek over de hoofden van alle mensen heen en zag dat een vrij knappe man handtekeningen aan het uitdelen was. Ze kende hem niet. Ze stopte iemand die een handtekening had en vroeg wat er aan de hand was.

"Dat is Gladianus Smalhart. We hebben een hele tijd niets van hem gehoord, het blijkt dat zijn geheugen gewist was ofzo. Maar hij heeft net een nieuw boek uitgebracht waarin hij verteld wat er is gebeurd" zei de heks die Elissa aan de praat had gehouden.

"Nou dan heeft hij eindelijk een eigen verhaal geschreven" zei Harry Potter die net was komen aan lopen met zijn beste vriend Ron Wemel.

"Hoezo dan?" vroeg Elissa aan Harry en zag Ron een exemplaar van een van de boeken pakken en zag de heks beledigd weg lopen.

Harry vertelde het hele verhaal en toen hij uitgesproken was, liepen veel mensen weg. Toen Elissa keek zag ze dat Smalhart weg was en iedereen weer aan zijn gewone bezigheid verder ging.

"Dus ik denk dat hij hier signeert omdat hij dat vroeger ook ooit eens had gedaan" sloot Harry zijn verhaal en zag Ron verbaasd op kijken.

"Harry moet je kijken hoe wij er in staan. _'Uiteindelijk ging ik dus op pad met de twee onvolleerde en onbenullige jonge tovenaars'_ Hoe durft hij ons onbenullig te noemen op die leeftijd brouwde wij al wisseldrank" zei Ron verbaasd en gaf het boek aan Harry.

"Hermelien had dat gedaan Ron niet wij, en het is eigenlijk wel logisch dat we er vaag beschreven in staan Smalhart kennende" zei Harry kalm en bekeek het stuk.

"Ja, maar we leken toch wel in goede aarde te vallen toch?" vroeg hij en ze zag Harry met zijn ogen rollen. Hij legde het boek snel terug en wendde zich op Elissa.

"Weet jij toevallig waar je moeder is?" vroeg hij en Elissa schudde haar hoofd.

"Die zal wel op het ministerie zijn" zei ze en griste maar wat, haar moeder zou overal kunnen zijn.

"Oké, ik zocht haar eigenlijk" zei Harry en haalde zijn schouders op.

"Waarvoor kan jij eigenlijk wel tijd hebben en mijn moeder niet?" vroeg Elissa aan Harry die na dacht. Want Harry was ook schouwer maar was nadat hij Voldemort had verslagen 1e graad geworden.

"Ik denk dat ze al een tijdje op een moeilijke zaak zit" zei Harry.

"Oké" zei Elissa die alvast haar lijstje met boeken weer pakte.

"Nou wij gaan weer nu we weten wat die opschudding was, nog veel succes" wenste Harry haar toe en liep met Ron weg uit de winkel.

Ze kocht waarvoor ze was gekomen en liep met een volle tas weer weg. Ook besloot ze haar toverdrankvoorraad bij te vullen en wat uilenvellen voor haar uil Merlijn te kopen. Daarna was het uur verlopen en ging ze terug naar klieder en vlek waar Draco al met wat vrienden uit zijn jaar stond te wachten.

"Draco wat ben je van plan?" vroeg Elissa behoedzaam.

"Als jij ons allemaal verdwijnseld vertel ik alles wel zus" zei hij.

"Je neemt het haardrooster maar ik ben geen taxi" zei Elissa verbaasd en boos tegelijk. Ze draaide zich om en liet de jongens staan. Ze was nog niet vergeten dat een van zijn vrienden Elissa vorig jaar had uitgelachen omdat ze een stuk tonijn op haar hoofd had gekregen toen ze het met haar ex-vriendje had uitgemaakt. En dan wilde ze nu dat ze met hen ging verdwijnselen. Ze was wel goed maar niet gek.

"He Elissa!" schreeuwde iemand achter haar en toen ze keek wie het was sprong haar hart open. Haar beste vriendin Rachel kwam aan lopen met zo te zien een even zware tas als Elissa.

"Rachel leuk je te zien" glimlachte Elissa en liepen samen verder. Ze was niks veranderd, haar bruine haren hingen nog even plat over haar gezicht heen en haar ogen waren groener dan ooit.

Rachel had de rare en soms irritante gewoonte om de hele tijd door te praten. Ook nu deed ze dat weer. Ze was in de vakantie naar Brazilië geweest wat een hele leuke ervaring geweest bleek te zijn.

"En hoe was jou vakantie?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk toen ze wat snoep hadden gekocht en dat onder het lopen al allemaal aan het op eten waren.

"Met mijn broertje en opa en oma in een veel te groot maar wel mooi huis" zei Elissa die zich eigenlijk niet had verveeld maar zich haar zomervakantie eigenlijk heel anders had voor gesteld.

"Jammer" zei Rachel en keek even zuur toen ze een extra zure zuurbal had doorgeslikt.

"Dus eigenlijk ben ik blij dat Zweinstein weer begint" zei Elissa.

"Anders kom je bij me logeren de laatste twee dagen" vroeg Rachel en Elissa keek haar verbaasd aan. Ze had nog nooit ergens gelogeerd, laat staan bij een vriendin.

"Ik zal het vragen, mij lijkt het heerlijk" zei Elissa en verschijnselde samen met Rachel naar haar huis.

"Woow Elissa woon je hier?" vroeg Rachel die bewonderend om zich heen keek. Die reacties kregen ze wel vaker.

"Nee, ik verschijnsel altijd bij de buren binnen. Natuurlijk woon ik hier. Nou eigenlijk me oma maar de laatste tijd ben ik hier vaak. Niet dat het huis van mijn moeder klein is hoor. Dit is een officieel landhuis en dat van mijn moeder een villa" legde Elissa uit die al die aandacht eigenlijk wel heerlijk vond.

"Nou het is prachtig" zei Rachel die nu deed alsof ze dit altijd gewent was.

"Elissa ik wil niet meer hebben dat je Draco zomaar laat staan" zei haar oma die uit de huiskamer kwam om te kijken wat het geluid was.

"Het was niet zomaar ik moest zijn hele vriendenclub mee verdwijnselen, dan kunnen ze beter de haard nemen" zei Elissa en haar oma hield zich in.

"Hij is toch ongeschonden thuis gekomen" zei Elissa twijfelend.

"Laten we het maar vergeten, stel me eerst maar voor" zei haar oma en keek Rachel aan.

"Dit is Rachel Huizenaar. Ze is een volbloed heks en is mijn beste vriendin" zei Elissa en ze gaven elkaar een hand zodra haar oma hoorde dat ze bloedzuiver was.

"Ben je misschien de dochter van Ingrid Huizenaar?" vroeg ze.

"Nee, dat is me tante" zei Rachel en nu nam Elissa weer het woord, het was de gewoonte van haar grootouders om naar ieders familie te vragen zodat ze connecties kregen.

"Mag ik de rest van de vakantie bij haar slapen?" vroeg Elissa en haar oma dacht na terwijl ze haar met lieve oogjes aan keek.

"Ik vind het goed, de vriendenclub van Draco logeert hier ook al. Ze zaten net met je opa te praten over de duistere magie" vertelde haar oma en ze wist zeker dat ze in goede aarde zullen vallen bij haar grootouders aangezien ze daar gek op waren.

"Pak je spullen maar en veel succes op school" zei haar oma en gaf haar en zoen op haar wang en keek haar tevreden na toen ze samen met Rachel de trap op liep.


	3. Perron 9¾

Hoofdstuk 2

Perron 9¾

De komende twee dagen waren misschien wel de leukste in Elissa's leven. Toen ze bij Rachel thuis was gekomen werd ze met open armen ontvangen. Haar ouders waren allebei tovenaars en bleken als Helers in het st. Hostilo te werken. Het waren hele aardige mensen en Elissa wist zeker dat zij later ook zo aardig wilde worden. Ze bleken in een huis net iets buiten Londen te wonen en nog wel in een Dreuzelwijk. De volgende dag had ze veel dreuzels ontmoet die bevriend waren met Rachel en in haar straat woonde. Ze had zoiets nog nooit mee gemaakt maar vond het erg leuk.

"Als mijn opa en oma dit horen mag ik hier nooit meer komen" zei Elissa tegen Rachel en twee vrienden die naast hen liepen. Joshua had blond haar en blauwe ogen net als zijn tweelingbroer Jeremy, al leken ze niet als twee druppels water op elkaar.

"Hoezo dan?" vroeg Jeremy en keek Elissa vragend aan. De zon ging onder en waren op weg naar huis.

"Dat leg ik nog wel eens uit" zei Rachel en nam afscheid van haar vrienden omdat ze bij haar huis waren aangekomen.

"Oké, nog een fijn schooljaar, jij ook Elissa" zei Joshua en ze liepen door.

"Sorry, ik was vergeten dat hun geen tovenaars zijn" zei Elissa die niet had gewild dat Rachel vervelende vragen werden gesteld. En stak een sleutel in het slot van de voordeur. Nog een jaar en dan mochten we het magisch doen.

"Het geeft niet, ik kan me voorstellen dat je, je af en toe verspreekt" zei Rachel en deed de voordeur open.

"Rachel, ga maar alvast naar boven we roepen je morgen om 9 uur" zei haar moeder haastig en ze liepen meteen door naar boven.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Elissa die de kamer van Rachel in ging en neer plofte op haar logeerbed.

"Ik weet het niet, maar mijn moeder doet anders nooit zo" zei Rachel en keek Elissa ongerust aan.

"We komen het morgen wel te weten, alles komt goed" zei Elissa en klopte haar op haar schouder.

De volgende dag werden ze vroeg gewekt al was Elissa al wakker. Ze lag te denken of haar moeder haar nog zou komen uitzwaaien. Tot nu toe was ze altijd gekomen om haar en Draco succes te wensen.

"Wat was er gister mam?" vroeg Rachel vaag toen ze wakker was en ze naar beneden waren gegaan.

"Nou Oké, dit gaat ons allemaal aan. Jullie weten dat er vroeger een duistere tovenaar was. Jeweetwel. Hij werd verslagen door Harry Potter en de tovenaarswereld was bevrijd. Zowel goed als kwaad. Maar gister meldde de avondprofeet dat jeweetwel waarschijnlijk een opvolger achter heeft gelaten die al een tijdje aan het werk is" het was waar, het had al een tijdje in de ochtendprofeet gestaan dat er moorden waren gepleegd die in verband werden gebracht met het verleden. Niemand wist hoe of wie, alleen dat deze persoon voor Voldemort had gewerkt en dat hij 15 jaar na dato toesloeg.

"Nou gister kregen we bezoek van een oude bekende en vroeg of we ons aan wilde sluiten, we hebben uiteindelijk gezegd dat we er over na zouden denken maar wat we echt doen weten we nog niet" vertelde haar moeder en Elissa luisterde aandachtig.

"Weet u of deze persoon alles in de naam van Voldemort doet of dat hij alleen hetzelfde idee heeft als jeweetwel?" vroeg Elissa want de ochtendprofeet vertelde niet veel. Ze hielden dingen achter dat was zeker.

"We weten niet veel maar ik denk dat hij dit voor zichzelf doet en een zetje in de goede richting heeft gekregen van jeweetwel" zei ze.

"En hij probeert net als jeweetwel volgelingen te krijgen? Daar trapt toch niemand in?" vroeg Rachel.

"De vorige keer was het net zo, al werd er dan meer geweld gebruikt" vertelde ze en deed een stap naar achteren.

"Denkt u dat het een tweede jeweetwel wordt?" vroeg Rachel.

"Ik hoop dat het maar een korte hype is en dat mensen niet te veel er aan gaan denken, en nu moet en jullie je om kleden" zei ze kennelijk omdat ze geen zin meer had om te praten en ging de keuken uit.

"Ik heb er nog nooit zo over na gedacht maar als ze volgelingen aan het kweken zijn vind ik het wel enger worden" zei Elissa na een lange minuut van stilte.

"Maar het kan moeilijk een tweede jeweetwel zijn, dat kan gewoon niet" mompelde Rachel en Elissa moest aan haar opa denken. Ze wist dat hij in de vorige oorlog een Dooddoener was geweest en ze vond hem wel een type om zich opnieuw aan te sluiten onder een nieuwe leider.

"Rachel, als iedereen zo reageert als jouw ouders zullen er geen volgelingen zijn en dan is er niks om je druk over te maken" zei Elissa en stond op om zich aan te kleden.

"Ga jij maar eerst" zei ze tegen Rachel die dat geen twee keer liet zeggen. Ze rende naar het hek tussen perron 9 en 10 en verdween uit het niets.

"Voor de laatste keer" mompelde Elissa en rende nu ook door het hek heen. Toen ze er door heen was zag ze wel honderden tovenaarsleerlingen en hun ouders. Elissa zocht het hele perron af en had uiteindelijk gevonden waar ze naar zocht. Haar moeder, opa en oma stonden bij een bosje te praten met Draco en Elissa liep daar nu ook heen samen met Rachel.

"Elissa kom hier" zei haar moeder meteen en deed haar, haar achter haar oren. Haar moeder was geen steek veranderd behalve dat ze iets ouder was geworden en iets magerder.

"Zal je uitkijken, er gebeuren tegenwoordig weer enge dingen" vertelde ze en even zag ze de blik van haar moeder naar haar opa gaan maar keek gelijk weer terug naar Elissa.

"Natuurlijk mam, je kent me" zei ze en lachte in het bezorgde gezicht van haar moeder.

"Dan zal ik maar snel in stappen en jij ook Draco" zei ze tegen haar kinderen die een laatste blik op hun moeder wierpen en nu de Zweinsteinexpress in liepen.

"Bedoelde moeder met enge dingen de dingen uit de ochtendprofeet?" vroeg Draco aan haar terwijl Elissa haar hutkoffer de trein in tilde.

"Ik denk het wel" zei Elissa en seinde dat Rachel mee moest komen. Ze hielp Draco nog even met zijn hutkoffer en gingen allebei een ander gangpad op.

"O, ik moet bij de hoofdmonitoren zitten" zei Rachel en Elissa keek op.

"Ben je hoofdmonitor geworden?" vroeg ze verbaasd.

"Ja, dat was ik vergeten te vertellen sorry, maar ik vertel alles later wel" zei ze en nam snel afscheid terwijl Elissa verder zocht naar een plek want alle coupe's waren al bezet. Toen ze aan het eind van de gang was en door een raampje tuurde zag ze Rebecca en Cilia zitten. Rebecca had rode krullende haren en een hoofd vol sproeten en prachtige bruine ogen. Cilia die haar nicht was stak daar flink bij af. Zij had bijna even blond haar als Elissa en even bruine ogen als Rebecca, ze was erg populair en Elissa kende verschillende jongens die met haar wilde.

"Elissa" zeiden ze in koor en keken op terwijl ze ging zitten.

"Ook hallo" zei ze en lagen alledrie in een deuk.

"Serenity komt dit jaar ook op Zweinstein" zei Rebecca die het over haar jongere zusje had.

"Waar is ze dan?" vroeg Elissa en keek zoekend om zich heen alsof ze zo meteen uit de koffer tevoorschijn kwam.

"Ze is een kleine behoefte aan het doen maar ze komt zo terug" legde Rebecca uit en net toen ze dat gezegd had stond een meisje met bruin stijl haar en bruine ogen in de deuropening die beter bekend stond als Serenity Wemel het zusje van Rebecca.

"Hier ben ik al weer, hallo Elissa" zei ze toen ze binnen was gekomen en nam naast Elissa plaats.

"Hoe was jullie vakantie?" vroeg Elissa aan de anderen.

"Ik ben met Rebecca en mijn moeder naar Frankrijk geweest, mijn moeder komt daar namelijk vandaan" zei Cilia en Rebecca knikte bevestigend.

"Leuk" zei Elissa die blij was dat ten minste iemand iets beleefd had in de vrije zomervakantie.

"En jij dan?" vroeg Rebecca aan Elissa.

"Vakantie gehouden in een veel te groot maar wel mooi huis" zei ze, want dat was altijd haar antwoord als iemand vroeg hoe haar vakantie was geweest.

"De volgende keer moet je met ons mee gaan" zei Rebecca.

"Ja, dat lijkt me heerlijk" zei Elissa.

Niet veel tijd later zat ze in de grote zaal aan de tafel van Zwadderich. De soorteerceremonie was vol op bezig al mocht het wel wat sneller gaan van Elissa. Ze had barstende honger en de borden voor haar waren zo leeg als wat. Wel keek ze even op toen Serenity werd ingedeeld maar keek teleurgesteld toen ze bij Griffoendor werd ingedeeld.

"Wees blij dat zo een bloedverrader niet bij ons zit" zei een meisje naast haar waar ze vorig jaar bevriend mee was geworden. Ze was net zoals de meeste van haar afdeling, trots dat ze bloedzuiver was, dat maakte Jenny Bath tot wat ze was maar het belangrijkste was dat Elissa goed met haar kon op schieten.

"Ach, zo erg zijn ze niet hoor" zei Elissa en toen werd gelukkig het laatste kind gesorteerd en stond het stokoude schoolhoofd Professor Anderling op.

"Ik wil graag mede delen dat het verboden bos verboden terrein is voor iedereen. Degene die word betrapt dat hij of zij erin stapt zal per direct van school gestuurd worden. Ook moet ik er op nadrukken dat dit jaar dingen uit de tovertweelings topfopshop verboden zijn wat ik moest vertellen van meneer Vilder die na dit jaar met pensioen gaat" de hele zaal leek even naar de conciërge te kijken die in de hoek stond met zijn kan meneer Norks in zijn handen.

"Verder zijn er geen mededelingen" sloot Anderling af en er verscheen overal in de zaal verrukkelijk eten.

"Eindelijk" zei Elissa verveeld en schepte wat gebakken aardappeltjes op.

"Ja, echt hè, het leek wel een eeuw te duren" zei Jenny en schepte hetzelfde op als Elissa.

"Zeg wat vind jij van de recente ontwikkelingen?" vroeg Jenny opeens fluisterend al wist Elissa dat ze het over het nieuws had waar ze het in de ochtend ook over had gehad.

"Ik weet nog niet hoe ik er tegenaan kijk, met sommige dingen ben ik het eens andere niet en veel heb ik nog niet gehoord trouwens. In de ochtendprofeet staat niet echt veel informatie" zei Elissa en dat was zoals zij er over dacht. Jenny zei de rest van de maaltijd niets meer. Elissa wist dat niet kwam doordat ze boos was maar omdat ze na dacht. Rachel had de gave veel te praten en Jenny was af en toe het tegenover gestelde en hun karakters vlogen elkaar dan ook wel eens letterlijk en figuulijk naar de haren.

Toen het eten op was liepen ze naar de kerkers en in een mum van tijd liet Elissa zich op de zachte dekens vallen. Dit was het laatste jaar dat ze op Zweinstein zou zitten. En de laatste keer dat ze de sorteerceremonie had gezien.

Ze keek om zich heen en zag de anderen al snel in dutten. Waarschijnlijk dachten hun er niet bij na. Elissa eigenlijk wel, niet over het feit dat ze in het laatste jaar zat maar over het feit dat er misschien een nieuwe macht kwam. Ze wist niet wat het te bieden had en of het net als vroeger was. Want ze was niet vergeten hoe haar vader gestorven was. Gestorven om haar moeder te redden net toen Voldemort verslagen was.

Ze zuchtte en viel uiteindelijk in een diepe droomloze slaap.


	4. Terug op Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 3

Terug op Zweinstein.

Elissa zat naast Rachel in de les geschiedenis van de toverkunst, de saaiste les die er bestond al had ze het niet laten vallen omdat ze barslecht was in Kruidenkunde en een extra examenvak wilde hebben. Ze speelde met haar veer en bekeek de verschillende kleuren ervan om de verveling tegen te gaan.

"En zo werd de laatste koboldenopstand neergeslagen" zei professor Kist op een monotoon en iedereen leek een beetje half ingedommeld te zijn.

"Dit was de les voor vandaag, jullie mogen wat eerder weg" zei professor Kist en iedereen werd meteen wakker en stond op om hun boeken in te pakken.

"Nog heel even en ik was echt in slaap gevallen" zei Rachel en rekte zich uit toen ze op de gang liepen.

"Ik ook" zei Elissa en keek daarbij Rachel aan, zo zag ze niet dat ze tegen iemand op liep en belandde het volgende moment met een harde knal op de grond. Elissa had haar toverstok al gepakt om wraak te nemen, hoe durfde iemand tegen haar op te lopen? Maar toen ze zag wie het was deed ze snel haar toverstok weg en liet zich door Illias omhoog trekken.

"Elissa tijd niet gezien" zei hij en klopte zichzelf af.

"Nee, inderdaad. Heb je hierna ook een uurtje vrij dan kunnen we bijpraten" vroeg Elissa die ook altijd goed met Illias kon opschieten. Hij was een jaar jonger dan haar en had blond sluik haar die hij van zijn moeder had geërfd. Hij had mooie diepblauwe ogen en kleine zomersproetjes.

Ze kon hem altijd vertrouwen, ze kon hem al haar hele leven en deden alles met elkaar als ze bij elkaar waren. Misschien kon ze hem wel het meest van iedereen begrijpen omdat hij maar iets jonger dan haar was.

"Ja, ik heb de rest van de dag vrij dinsdag ik me kortste dag" legde Illias uit en liet zijn rooster zien.

"Kom je dan geen huiswerk maken?" vroeg Rachel en Elissa besefte nu pas dat zij er ook nog bij stond.

"Dat doe ik vanavond wel" zei Elissa en namen afscheid van elkaar.

"Vertel eens hoeveel S.L.I.J.M.B.A.Llen je had" zei Elissa, ze waren in de bibliotheek gaan zitten en waren wat boeken gaan bestuderen.

"Ik had ze allemaal, maar ik doe nu alleen nog de vakken toverdranken, kruidenkunde, dreuzelkunde, bezweringen en verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten" zei hij.

"Ik doe ook die vakken ik heb alleen geschiedenis van de toverkunst in plaats van kruidenkunde en ik moet dit jaar mijn P.U.I.S.Ten halen" vertelde ze en zag een paar meisjes de bibliotheek in sluipen. Illias zag kennelijk wat haar blik ving en zuchtte.

"De laatste tijd proberen die meisjes met me uit te gaan" zei hij al zag Elissa dat hij stiekem wel genoot van die aandacht.

"En ben jij ook van plan om met hen uit te gaan?" vroeg Elissa die zag dat een van de meisjes nu zo onopvallend mogelijk voorbij liep al lukte dat niet echt. Want ze schoot in lachen uit toen ze zag dat Elissa haar aan keek.

"Nee, niet echt" zei hij nonchalant en sloeg een bladzijde van zijn boek om.

"Zou je me willen helpen om ze weg te krijgen anders?" vroeg Illias en Elissa knikte. Als ze Illias een dienst kon bewijzen zou ze alles doen.

"Kom dan fluister ik het in je oor" zei Illias en Elissa kwam naar voren maar voordat ze het wist drukte de lippen van Illias tegen die van haar. Toen ze de zoen verbrak zag de dat de meisjes verbaasd stonden te kijken en Elissa niet anders.

"Illias je hebt Glamorganabloed in je, je kunt ze weg krijgen als je wilt daar heb je mij niet voor nodig" zei Elissa verbaasd en boos en stond snel op.

"Elissa wacht nou, ik wist niet dat je zo zou reageren" zei Illias die ook op was gestaan en haar nu aan keek.

"Nou zo reageer ik, ik spreek je nog wel ik heb nog huiswerk" zei Elissa en liep weg en gaf Illias geen blik waardig. Ze was verbaasd, hoe kon Illias dat doen? Hij was een van haar beste vrienden. Ze wist dat zijn moeder deels Glamorgana was en uit het niets jongens kon versieren al deed ze dat na haar huwelijk nooit meer, maar uit de verhalen die ze gehoord had was dat niet altijd zo geweest.

Waarvoor zou Illias zijn charmes gebruiken alleen om haar te zoenen, zou hij echt wat voor haar voelen? Op dat moment wist ze het niet. Ze liep de kerkers door totdat ze bij een deur kwam.

"Slangenoor" zei Elissa en de deur ging open toen ze de vertrouwde leerlingenkamer in stapte zag ze Rachel meteen zitten samen met Jenny. Ze zaten samen huiswerk te maken. De leerlingenkamer was vrij leeg. Ze zag hier en daar wat leerlingen zitten van haar jaar en een paar andere uit wat lagere klassen.

"Elissa, waarvoor ga jij uit een gerespecteerde puurbloedfamielie hier op Zweinstein om met zulke bloedverraders?" vroeg Jenny boos al vroeg ze het niet hard en Elissa ging tussen haar vriendinnen in zitten.

"Hij zit bij ravenklauw, doe rustig" zei Elissa en Jenny kalmeerde al weer een beetje.

"Hij komt anders wel uit een geslacht van bloedverraders" zei Jenny en ging met haar armen over elkaar zitten.

"Hij is geen bloedverrader hij is een goede vriend van me" zei Elissa en voelde haar hart bonken. Ze wist dat alles op Zweinstein alles een lopend vuurtje door de school ging en zeker als twee mensen van verschillende afdelingen met elkaar hadden gezoend. Maar ging dat echt zo snel?

"Ach, laat ook maar" zei Jenny en ging verder met haar huiswerk.

"Alias heeft het net met haar uitgemaakt" fluisterde Rachel in haar oor en Elissa maakte een begrijpend gebaar. Zij een haar ex-viendje Alias gingen al een jaar met elkaar om en ze kon het zich wel voor stellen dat ze sacherijnig van dat nieuws werd.

"Elissa wij moeten praten" zei een bekende stem van Draco achter haar en keek haar beschuldigend aan.

"Wat heb ik nu weer verkeerd gedaan?" vroeg Elissa maar stond op om met Draco mee te lopen naar een hoekje.

"Ik mag net als jou Illias heel graag hij is bloedzuiver en ik ken hem al mijn hele leven, maar moet je in het openbaar met hem zoenen? Want Zwadderaars kunnen niet met Ravenklauwers gaan dat is bijna net zo erg gaan als met Griffoendors" fluisterde Draco en keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Hoe weet jij dat zo snel?" vroeg Elissa die zich bijna niet voor kon stellen hoe snel mensen konden roddelen.

"Ik was toevallig ook in de bibliotheek" zei Draco en ze slaakte een zucht van opluchting dat gelukkig nog niet de hele school het wist.

"Nou fijn voor jouw, mijn zaken gaan die van jou niets aan" zei Elissa en liep weg naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

Ze plofte op haar bed neer en zuchtte. Waarvoor had hij haar in deze lastige situatie gebracht. _Misschien is hij wel verliefde op je, _zei een stemmetje in haar maar schudde die meteen weg. Dat kan niet, hij kon misschien wel elk meisje van de school krijgen en koos haar. Dat zou nooit kunnen. Ik ben niet mooi genoeg voor hem.

Ze pakte een boek en bladerde wat in. De geschiedenis van Zwerkbal heette het boek. Een van haar favorieten. Zelf was ze jager in het Zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich en Draco was zoeker er van.

Meteen toen hij zag hoe leuk Zwerkbal op school was had Draco de leider van het Zwerkbalteam omgekocht en twee plaatsen voor hen geregeld. Elissa zou een nieuwe jager zijn en Draco de nieuwe zoeker. Elissa had altijd al veel interesse gehad in Zwerkbal vooral omdat Harry af en toe in het Zwerkbalteam van Engeland speelde en haar altijd gratis kaartjes had gegeven.

Ja, dat was zeker. Zwerkbal was de leukste sport die er bestond. Ze sloot haar ogen en liet haar boek uit haar handen vallen. Ze droomde over de volgende Zwerkbalwedstrijd die op het programma stond.


	5. Betrapt

Hoofdstuk 4

Betrapt 

Dat jaar was de winter streng en lag er vaak sneeuw buiten de muren van Zweinstein wat voor veel pret zorgde, al was dat niet voor alle 7e jaars zo. Als je in het laatste jaar van Zweinstein zat was je verdoemd om dag en nacht te studeren voor je P.U.I.S.Ten. Zo ook Elissa. Maar toen de winter over ging naar een zachte en warme lente was dat een geruststelling omdat ze nu buiten konden gaan studeren.

Gelukkig was iedereen het voorval tussen haar en Illias vergeten en was ze hem weinig tegen gekomen. Toch begon ze wat voor hem te voelen. Ze wist niet of het verliefdheid of genegenheid was maar in ieder geval iets. Maar ze had zichzelf gezworen om er niet aan toe te geven. Dat mocht niet en dat zou ook niet gebeuren.

Uiteindelijk zaten die drie vriendinnen Elissa, Rachel en Jenny eind Mei heerlijk in het zonnetje te bakken met hun boeken naast hen en hun zonnebrillen op hun neus.

"Wat kan het zonnetje heerlijk wezen" zei Jenny en ging er helemaal bij liggen.

"Niet alles is zo heerlijk" zei Rachel met een bezorgde stem en bladerde in de ochtendprofeet. Veel mensen die voorbij liepen keken haar aan na die uitspraak maar liepen na een tijdje weer verder.

"Wat is er dan?"vroeg Jenny en las over haar schouder mee.

"Hier staat dat Balthazar, de opvolger van jeweetwel Ierland de oorlog heeft verklaard. Het hele ministerie van Ierland is op de vlucht geslagen en Balthazar heeft nu de macht daar met zijn Dooddoeners" het werd stil en Elissa rukte de ochtendprofeet uit haar handen en las het artikel zelf wat voorpaginanieuws was.

"Wat heeft de zin _het kan enkele maanden duren voor de rest van het verenigd koninkrijk ermee te maken kan krijgen_ te betekenen, hij zal toch niet de hele wereld willen overnemen ofzo?" vroeg Elissa.

"Dat zal ik niet weten, maar ik kan je verzekeren dat het er daar hevig aan toe gaat duizenden modderbloedjes en dreuzels zijn vermoord, als sommige tovenaars zich niet hadden verzet er tegen was half Ierland nu dood" zei Rachel.

"Dus hij heeft niet heel Ierland in zijn macht?" vroeg Elissa.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet, alleen het ministerie wat al een hele prestatie opzich is. Zelf jeweetwel is dat niet gelukt" zei Jenny.

"Dat is waar maar toch baart het me zorgen" zei Elissa en gaf de krant weer terug aan Rachel.

"Hoezo we zijn alledrie van zuiver bloed wat kan er gebeuren?" vroeg Jenny die erg relaxt onder de situatie was.

"Hij jeweetwel ging het er niet om of je van zuiver bloed was maar of je voor hem wilde werken, zelf was jeweetwel ook een halfbloed" vertelde Elissa.

"Hoe weet je dat zou zo zeker?" vroeg Rachel. Elissa kon echter alle avonturen van Harry, Ron en Hermelien uit haar hoofd. Ze vond het toen ze klein was heerlijk om naar te luisteren en ook haar moeder vertelde die verhalen veel. Bij die verhalen hoorde ook het verhaal van de geheime kamer. Toen ze dat verhaal voor de eerste keer hoorde vroeg ze of Voldmeort bloedzuiver was geweest. Harry die het had verteld had nee geschud en ging verder. Ze vertrouwde Harry meer dan wie dan ook met dat soort verhalen, hij zou zoiets nooit verzinnen.

"Dat weet ik gewoon" antwoordde Elissa en pakte nu haar boek voor bezweringen om het door te lezen.

"Wat ga je doen?" vroeg Rachel aan Jenny die was opgestaan en zich uit rekte.

"Even naar de wc" zei Jenny en liep weg.

"He, ze was net al geweest" zei Elissa en legde haar boek op de grond neer en stond ook op.

"Ze zal heus niks verbergen houden hoor" zei Rachel die zich niets van de situatie aan trok en was gefocust op haar geleerde werk.

"Toch volg ik haar voor de zekerheid" zei Elissa die het niet helemaal vertrouwde doordat Jenny eerst net op haar horloge had gekeken. Ze zag haar naar binnen gaan en volgde haar. Ze liep de trap op en Elissa zorgde er voor dat ze net zo ver achter bleef dat Jenny haar net niet kon zien.

Toen ze de vijfde verdieping op was gegaan gaf ze het uiteindelijk op. Ze was haar kwijtgeraakt maar wist in ieder geval wel dat Jenny niet naar de wc was gegaan. De meeste Zwadderaars deden hun behoefte het liefst op de schoonste wc waar het liefst geen modderbloedjes op hadden gezeten.Ook Jenny was zo en Elissa vroeg zich af waar ze dan heen was gegaan.

Ze besloot en lokaal in te gaan die niet meer gebruikt werd om even op adem te komen want ze had flink achter Jenny aan gerent om haar bij te houden.

Toen ze een leeg lokaal in ging hing haar mond open en kwam tot een verschrikkelijke verassing te staan. Voor haar stond de persoon naar wie ze had gezocht, maar de persoon die aan haar lippen plakte verontrustte haar nog meer.

Elissa zuchtte iets te luid en de twee keken op. Illias liet Jenny meteen los en keek schuldbewust naar Elissa.

"Hoe kon je" zei ze al wist ze niet tegen wie ze het, het best kon zeggen. Tegen Illias of tegen Jenny.

"Laat me het allemaal uitleggen" begon Illias en kwam naar haar toe terwijl Elissa nog steeds de deurknop vast hield.

"Je hoeft me niks uit te leggen" zei Elissa en smeet de deur voor zijn neus dicht. Het liefst wou ze gaan janken hoe konden twee van haar beste vrienden dit doen. Ze hoorde Jenny nog zo zeggen: het is een bloedverrder. Ineen ging er een lichtje branden. Misschien had Illias wel zijn charmes gebruikt om Jenny weg te lokken en haar weer jaloers te maken.

Even was ze van plan om terug te lopen want ze stond al stil, maar het volgende moment bedacht ze zich en liep door. Het was nu niet haar beurt om achter dingen aan te lopen.

"Zo ben je terug van je achtervolging?" vroeg Rachel ongeïnteresseerd aan Elissa toen ze weer buiten op hun oude plek kwam zitten en zuchtend ging zitten.

"Ja zeg dat wel" zei ze en liet zich achterover in het gras vallen.

"Naar welke wc was ze dan gegaan?" vroeg Rachel voor de lol die nog steeds niet begreep wat er aan de hand was.

"Nou ze was niet naar de wc gegaan" zei Elissa luchtig en zag Rachel op kijken.

"Wat deed ze dan?" vroeg ze.

"Een mond op mondgevecht" zei Elissa maar op dat moment stond er iemand in haar zon en toen ze zag wie dat was zag ze Jenny staan.

"Flik het niet om dat nog eens te doen" zei ze boos en stond met haar handen in haar zij. Elissa stond daarentegen op en ging tegenover Jenny staan.

"Luister ik ken Illias al mijn hele leven en ik heb dus het recht om af en toe hem in de gaten te houden, moet dit altijd om jou draaien? Ja dat moet altijd, ikke, ikke, ikke en de rest kan er dood bij neer vallen. Probeer en probeer het echt nooit meer om mij wijs te maken wat ik wel moet doen en wat niet!" schreeuwde Elissa en voelde alle woede er uit komen met de woorden die ze zei. Alles wat op haar maag had gelegen kwam er op dat moment uit. Jenny keek haar schokkend aan. Waarschijnlijk had ze Elissa nog nooit zien schreeuwen wat ze ook bijna nooit deed.

"Dan denk ik dat dit het eind van onze vriendschap betekend" zei Jenny.

"Alleen om zo een kleinigheidje?" vroeg Rachel maar er werden haar snel kwade blikken toegeworpen.

"Als jij dat wilt, is dit het einde" zei Elissa en pakte haar boeken van de grond. Ze had nu geen zin om tegen haar aan te kijken. Zonder haar een keer te bedenken liep ze naar binnen om zich voor te bereiden op de examens.


	6. De 3e Oorlog begint

Hoofdstuk 5

De 3e oorlog begint.

Weken later had Rachel de ruzie eindelijk bemiddeld. Al was het meer dat Elissa en Jenny alleen weer tegen elkaar praatte. Ook hadden ze net examen gedaan en waren ze alledrie gelaagd. Vandaag was de laatste schooldag voor alle 7e jaars. Elissa had prachtige jaren op Zweinstein gehad wat ze niet snel zal vergeten. Ze was in alle vakken geslaagd, net als Rachel.

"Toch zal ik Zweinstein missen" zei ze, ze hadden hun spullen gepakt en stonden op het punt om naar de Zweinsteinexpres toe te gaan.

"Wie nou niet" zei Elissa die blij was dat ze van school af was maar toch Zweinstein zal blijven missen. Ze kon nu alles doen wat ze wilde, ze was volwassen.

"Kom op blijf niet zo treuzelen" zei Jenny die er zo te zien helemaal geen problemen mee had om Zweinstein zomaar te verlaten..

"Ja we komen" zei Rachel en liepen naar buiten waar het nog steeds heerlijk weer was en trok Elissa met zich mee.

In de Zweinsteinexpres zaten ze voor de laatste keer met elkaar in een coupe, het was hartstikke gezellig en haalde met z'n alle oude herinneringen op. Van het moment dat ze ingedeeld werden door de sorteerhoed tot e uitstapjes naar Zweinsveld.

Elissa keek naar buiten en voordat ze het wist stopte ze al. Ze pakte haar spullen en liep met Rachel en Jenny naar buiten.

"Nou we houden contact hè?" vroeg Rachel en Elissa en Jenny knikte. Ze gaven elkaar een laatste omhelzing (Elissa en Jenny om Rachel heen) en namen afscheid van elkaar. Elissa had het gevoel dat dit geen definitief afscheid was terwijl ze naar haar moeder liep die haar stond op te wachten.

"Elissa, wat ben ik blij dat ik je heel terug zie" zei haar moeder en bekeek haar dochter van top tot teen.

"Ik ben de laatste tijd zo bang dat er iets met jou of Draco gebeurd omdat Ierland al bezet is en misschien ook plannen voor Engeland hebben" legde haar moeder fluisterend uit en deed haar blonde haar achter haar oren.

"Er gebeurd heus niks mam, ik weet heus wel uit de problemen te blijven hoor" zei ze en op dat moment hoorde ze voetstappen aankomen. Toen ze keek wie het was zag ze Draco aanlopen en zag er blij uit. Misschien wel iets te blij.

"Moeder fijn u te zien" zei Draco en smeet zijn zware hutkoffer op de grond naast die van Elissa.

"Ja, met een afgestudeerde Elissa en een 6e jaars Draco moest ik jullie wel komen op halen" zei haar moeder trots en grijnsde.

"Kom dan gaan we naar huis" zei haar moeder en liet de hutkoffers verdwijnselen.

"Ik heb dreuzelvervoer geregeld" zei ze blij en voordat Elissa het wist zat ze al in een Engelse taxi.

_Was het nou te moeilijk om te verdwijnselen? _Vroeg ze in zichzelf en keek naar buiten. Het was hier heel anders dan op Zweinstein. Op Zweinstein was de lucht helderblauw en hier was die grijs.

Ineens werd haar aandacht getrokken. Een paar mensen met zwarte capes en een akelig masker op marcheerde door de straat. _Zouden dat tovenaars zijn? _Vroeg ze zich af maar voordat ze er over na had kunnen denken werd haar vraag al beantwoord. Een tovenaar vuurde en spreuk af en raakte een lantaarnpaal. Nu verschenen er steeds meer van die gasten en werd de paniek op straat groot, Ook haar moeder keek met open ogen naar het tafereel en liet de taxi stoppen al wist ze niet of het door de bange taxichauffeur kwam of door magie.

"Elissa, pak Draco vast en verdwijnsel naar huis. Doe daar voor niemand de deur open en hou je toverstok dicht bij je" commandeerde haar moeder en wurmde zich naar buiten.

"Moeder, u gaat mee. U bent hier waarschijnlijk de enige heks aan de goede kant dat overleeft niemand" zei Draco en voor het eerst was Elissa het eens met hem.

"Dat is waar, waarschuw eerst het ministerie over dit" zei Elissa en de auto werd geraakt door een spreuk en de chauffeur die mogelijk niet banger kon wezen rende nu zijn taxi uit om een paar meter verder dood op de grond te vallen.

"Goed maar jullie gaan naar huis" zei ze en verdwijnselde. Elissa pakte snel de arm van Draco en verdwijnselde naar huis. Ze kwamen terecht in de salon waar het heerlijk broeierig was.

"Draco, weet jij hier meer van af?" vroeg ze met haar armen over elkaar geklemd.

"Nee" zei hij simpel.

"Vertel de waarheid!" schreeuwde Madison, ontwapende hem en richtte haar toverstok tegen zijn slaap.

"Als je niet zo overdreven doet vertel ik het" zei Draco en duwde Madison van zich af en pakte zijn toverstok van de grond.

"Opa schreef mij een brief hier over, hij zei dat hij het viavia had gehoord. Hij zei dat Engeland misschien een aanval zou gaan krijgen en dat we uit moesten kijken" vertelde Draco.

"En dat is alles?" vroeg Elissa en keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Ja, meer weet ik echt niet" zei hij en stond op om weg te lopen naar de woonkamer van de villa. Elissa ging zuchten zitten in een fauteuil en deed haar ogen dicht. Ze was bang. Ze was bang dat Engeland nu ook onder macht stond van Balthazar. Wat zou zij dan doen? Ze zou zich nooit bij hem aansluiten. Maar zou ze wel durven om verzet te plegen?

Net toen ze aan het nadenken was daar over verscheen haar moeder met een luidde plop in de kamer en kwam Draco snel aan rennen. Ze zag er gehavend uit, haar haar zat door de war en ze had een dikke lip.

"Het ministerie in Engeland is overgenomen door Dooddoeners. Jullie zijn maar op een plek veilig en daar blijven jullie voorlopig" zei haar moeder en stak haar hand uit om hen naar de plek des onheil heen te verdwijnselen. Maar Draco nog Elissa bewoog zich, eerst wilde ze meer duidelijkheid hebben

"Leg alles uit" zei Draco.

"Oké, maar wel snel. We gaan naar het huis van Harry daar was het hoofdkwartier in de vorige oorlog ook gevestigd. We hebben oude leden opgetrommeld en die komen zo snel mogelijk" legde Madison uit en Elissa vond dat het voldoende was en Draco met tegenzin ook. Ze hielden hun moeder vast en verdwijnselden naar het Grimboudplein nummer 12.

Ze zat met Draco in de gezellig ingerichte woonkamer. Elissa kon zich nauwelijks voorstellen dat dit ooit een schuilplaats is geweest. Ze wist wel dat ze in dit huis geboren was maar ver was ze nooit geweest in dit huis.

Seth Potter, Illias, Eolora, Cilia, Rebecca, Serenity Wemel Oliver en Myrella Gillert ook in de huiskamer. Ze waren allemaal met hun ouders mee gekomen die te bang waren om hen thuis te laten. De 'ouderen' zaten in de keuken te vergaderen over wat er nu moest gebeuren. Aan het begin van de vergadering had Elissa aan haar moeder gevraagd of ze erbij mocht zijn, maar haar moeder had gelijk Nee geschud en de overvolle keuken in gegaan en had haar laten staan.

Elissa vond dat haar moeder haar niet zo moest bemoederen. Ze was nu volwassen en werd al bijna 18.

Ze keek naar haar broertje die in de hoek met Seth praatte. Het waren op Zweinstein de grootste vijanden van elkaar maar hier praatte ze over vrijwel alle onderwerpen die ze maar verzinnen konden. Maar daar ging het Elissa niet om. Ze kon Draco langer dan vandaag. Hij werd altijd aangetrokken tot de duistere magie en twijfelde of hij zich wel bij de goede kant zou aansluiten. Ook zou hij maar al te graag in zijn vaders voetstappen willen treden, dat Wist Elissa en besloot dat moment Draco goed in het oog te houden in de vakantie. Het enige voordeel was dat hij naar Zweinstein ging na de vakantie en daar helemaal niets uit kon halen hoopte ze.

"Zouden ze nog lang vergaderen?" vroeg Rebecca die naast Elissa ging zitten.

"Ik denk het wel, ik wou dat we hangoren hadden" zei Elissa zuchtend en alsof iemand op de gang haar net had gehoord ging de deur open en kwam haar moeder binnen samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien.

"We hebben vergaderd" zei Madison en kwam naast haar dochter zitten en Darco kwam snel naar hen toe om ook alles te horen.

"Ik kan niets over de vergadering zeggen maar…"

"Mam, ik wil ook bij de orde" zei Elissa en onderbrak haar moeder.

"Geen denken aan, je bent pas 17. En ik wil je er niet bij hebben als er iets gebeurd zal ik het mezelf nooit vergeven" zei Madison vastbesloten.

"Mam, ik ben geen klein kind meer en ga niet zorgeloos toekijken hoe jullie moeten vechten" zei Elissa even vastbesloten als haar moeder.

"Elissa, beloof me dat je uit de problemen blijft en misschien mag je dan later bij de orde" zei Madison al had Elissa daar helemaal geen behoefte aan. Het was nu oorlog en ze wilde nu wat doen.

"Ik kijk wel" zei Madison en liep naar haar logeerkamer toe. Zolang het huis van haar moeder nog niet beveiligd was had ze Harry weten over te halen haar en Draco hier te laten slapen. Elissa was daar wel dankbaar voor. Nu kon ze rustig plannetjes plannen.

De volgende dag stond Elissa vroeg op, de vorige dag had ze snel een uil naar Rachel gestuurd die snel terug was gekomen. Ze zouden elkaar vroeg op de Wegisweg zien. Toen ze aan kwam stond Rachel al op haar te wachten.

"Wat heb ik je gemist" zei Rachel glimlachend.

"Ja, ik jou ook voor een dag" zei Elissa en nam Rachel arm in arm mee naar een hoekje van de Wegisweg. Ze kwam meteen tot de orde. En vroeg de vraag die ze had willen vragen.

"Wat vind jij van deze oorlog?" vroeg ze fluisterend.

"Ik vind dat hij zo snel mogelijk moet stoppen, zelf jeweetwel vermoordde niet zo veel mensen" zei Rachel verbaast en Elissa was blij dat ze zo reageerde. Gister had ze een plan gekregen toen ze niet bij de orde mocht komen.

"Rachel, ik heb een plan. Maar ik kan het niet in mijn eentje. Mijn moeder is lid van een verzetsgroep, ik wilde er dolgraag bij om tegen Balthazar te vechten maar mijn moeder weigerde. Nou had ik een briljant plan gekregen. Wat nou als wij een rebelleriegroep oprichten?" vroeg Elissa en Rachel stond met haar mond vol tanden.

"Hoe wilde je dat dan gaan doen? Met zijn tweeën lukt het ook niet hoor" zei ze.

"Ik heb genoeg connecties die misschien mee willen doen en die maar iets ouder dan ons zijn doordat ze een paar jaar hoger zaten op Zweinstein" vertelde Elissa.

"Ja, maar zijn dat niet alleen Zwadderaars, want ik denk dat wij de enige zijn van Zwadderich die tegen werken" vertelde Rachel en Elissa moest toegeven dat ze gelijk had.

"Ik ken ook Griffoendors en een paar Ravenklauwers" zei Elissa en telde die connecties met haar vingers.

"Oké, ik vind het een goed plan maar we moeten het minste risico nemen. We kunnen de taken het beste verdelen. Ik zoek dingen op die kunnen helpen bij zo een groep want we hebben ook een schuilplaats nodig, en dan contacteer jij alle connecties. En alleen de mensen die je vertrouwt" ratelde Rachel totdat Elissa haar door de war schudde en op hield met praten.

"Als we dat nou beiden gaan doen zien we elkaar hier overmorgen weer, zelfde tijd zelfde plaats"

!Belangrijk, ik had een hoofdstuk verkeerd geplaatst (hoofdstuk 3) dus mijn nederige excuses schaamt zich diep maar ik wil wel iedereen bedanken voor de reacties D


	7. De Rebellen

Hoofdstuk 6

De Rebellen

Elissa was de volgende dag in een tophumeur. Ze snauwde naar niemand en probeerde iedereen te helpen. Sommige mensen keken zelfs raar op toen ze de afwas ging doen. Maar Elissa had vroeg in de ochtend tien brieven geschreven naar mensen waarvan ze zeker wist die nooit bij de duistere zijde zou gaan vechten. Hoe meer de dag begon te vorderen des te meer brieven ze terug kreeg en iedereen reageerde positief op het plan die Elissa had. In de brief had ze geschreven wat ze van plan was en met wie, ook dat ze afspraken in de lekke ketel in de gevreesde kamer 13.

Elissa had ook een uil van Rachel gekregen dat zij een perfecte schuilplaats had gevonden al had ze niet verteld waar omdat de brief misschien in verkeerde handen kon vallen.

De activiteiten buiten het Grimboutplein werden met de dag erger. Die dag waren er 3 gewonden gevallen bij een gevecht in het hart van Londen en overgebracht naar het st. Hostilo. Daardoor wilde Elissa niet snel genoeg beginnen om de duistere zijde dwars te zitten. Al was het best lastig om dingen stiekem te doen. Zo te zien had Draco hetzelfde idee als haar gekregen om elkaar in de gaten te houden en moest hem af en toe serieus afschudden voordat ze een brief kon openen.

Elissa moest wel toegeven dat het gezellig was aan het Grimboutplein omdat al haar vrienden bleven slapen en niet naar buiten mochten. Daardoor was het druk met kinderen en waren er af en toe geen volwassenen te zien.

"Elissa mag ik weten waar je mee bezig bent?" vroeg Draco toen er een van de brieven die ze terug had gekregen op de grond was gevallen en hem nu weer oppakte. Ze zag achter haar bureau in haar logeerkamer die ze met Rebecca en Eolora deelde.

Bam! Elissa had haar hoofd gestoten toen ze overeind kwam en wreef nu over haar bult.

"Nee, Draco dat mag je niet" zei ze en Draco kwam dichterbij en deed de deur achter zich dicht.

"Elissa je kan het me heus wel vertellen" zei Draco en Elissa trok haar wenkbrauw op. Ze hield veel van haar broertje maar af en toe kon hij als een blok aan je been zijn.

"Accio brieven!" schreeuwde Draco en had zijn toverstok tevoorschijn gehaald. De brieven vlogen nu zijn kant op en Elissa vloog gelijk op hem af.

"Geef terug!" schreeuwde ze en zag Draco ze snel lezen. Ze gaf hem een klap op zijn wang en hoorde een pijnlijk klappend geluid. Ze trok snel de brieven uit zijn had en stopte die in haar broekszak.

"Flik het niet om dat nog een keer te doen anders krijg je op je andere wang ook een handafdruk" dreigde ze en Draco keek haar diep geschokt aan.

"Elissa, ik weet niet waar je mee bezig bent maar wat het ook is, het is gevaarlijk. Ik zeg je dit omdat je mijn zus bent. Doe het niet want deze heerser is meedogenlozer als jeweetwel en niet zo vergevingsgezind. Ik heb gehoord dat hij alle Dooddoeners die hij onbetrouwbaar vond vermoord heeft" vertelde Draco en keek hem nu geschokt aan.

"Draco, dat kan ik ook tegen jouw zeggen. Ga nu weg, ik neem het wel voor je op als het ministerie er achter komt dat je hebt getoverd" zei Elissa en werkte Draco snel de deur uit.

Ze wist dat het waar was wat Draco zonet had gezegd. Ze wist als iemand gepakt werd waarschijnlijk niet terug zou keren.

Ze werd opgeschrikt door een uil die tegen het raam tikte. Ze deed die open en pakte de brief. De uil vloog meteen weg en Elissa opende de brief.

_Lieve Elissa_

_Bedankt voor je brief, ik vind het een erg goed plan waar je over schreef maar in deze brief niet zal over praten. Misschien heb ik nog wat ideeën en zal zeker naar de vergadering komen._

_En nog gefeliciteerd met je diploma en dat je eindelijk van school af bent._

_Ik zie je snel weer_

_xxx Kit._

"Nog iemand erbij" zei Elissa blij en borg de brief op bij de rest van de brieven. Kit was een goede vriendin van haar maar was wel drie jaar ouder dan haar. Ze had haar ooit leren kennen op een feestje waar allemaal tovenaars kwamen. Ze hadden het goed met elkaar kunnen vinden en hadden na dat af en toe nog contact gehouden.

Ze plofte neer op haar bed en ging op haar gemak liggen. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en zag haar toekomst helemaal voor zich. Ze zag voor zich dat ze de derde en laatste oorlog won, met al haar vrienden om haar heen. Maar daarna werd ze al snel uit haar dagdroom ontwaakt doordat de deur voor de tweede keer krakend open ging. Toen ze op keek zag ze Illias staan en ging rechtop zitten.

"Ga weg" was het enige wat ze nog kon zeggen al luisterde hij niet en ging naast haar zitten.

"Ik heb van Draco alles gehoord, hij heeft me gestuurd om je over te halen je niet met de oorlog te bemoeien" zei Illias en aan de toon in zijn stem te horen vond hij dat Draco groot gelijk had.

"Dat zijn geruchten, er is niks van waar. En waarvoor zou Draco jou sturen?" vroeg Elissa.

"Nou ik weet dat je me niet mag sinds dat gedoe op Zweinstein maar…"

"Dat is nogal zwak uitgedrukt" zei Elissa en doorheen maar hield snel haar mond.

"Elissa, ik heb gemerkt dat ik de laatste tijd veel liefde voor je koester en wilde je dat laten weten. En gebruikte dus al die meisjes door mijn glamorganakrachten te gebruiken om je jaloers te maken want wat ik ook probeerde, mijn krachten werkte niet op jou. Ik denk omdat het ware liefde is" legde Illias uit.

"Illias, ik ben een vredeskind en heb de krachten van de lucht, ik denk dat jouw krachten door de lucht gaan en ik er grip op heb, want ik heb namelijk nog nooit iets gemerkt als we naar elkaar keken" zei Elissa.

"En je hebt me nog geen antwoord gegeven op de eerste vraag" maar Elissa zou nooit het antwoord op haar eerste vraag weten want Illias drukte zijn lippen tegen die van haar en wreef over haar schouders naar haar handen die Elissa omhoog hield. Zo belandde ze op bed en zoende alsof hun leven er vanaf hing.

"Elissa heb je geen spijt van gister?" vroeg Illias toen ze de volgende morgen om 6 uur aan het ontbijt zaten. Er waren geen leden van de orde thuis en al de andere sliepen nog. Elissa had na gistermiddag Illias proberen te mijden. Ze was met hem naar bed gegaan, niet dat ze er spijt van had want zelf voelde ze ook wel iets voor hem maar om er over te praten was best pijnlijk.

"Nee, totaal niet" zei Elissa en nam een hap van haar ontbijt wat net karton was.

"Ik ook niet" zei hij en begin nu ook te eten. Er viel een pijnlijke stilte, Een stilte waarvan je op ten duur gek zou worden. Het enige wat je hoorde was het gekauw van 2 mensen. Gelukkig kwam Seth niet veel later beneden. Met zijn bordzwarte haren die altijd door elkaar zaten en magere figuur was hij een evenbeeld van een jonge Harry, alleen had hij prachtige bruine ogen in plaats van felgroene die Harry had en dat was ook het enige wat hij van zijn moeder had geërfd.

Een tijdje later ging ze naar boven om zich om te kleden, ze trok een wijde spijkerbroek aan en een wit topje. Ze bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel en keurde zichzelf goed.

"Waar ga je heen?" vroeg Rebecca slaperig en ging in haar bed zitten.

"Ik moet iets doen, maar ik ben vanmiddag terug" zei Elissa en liep de deur uit. Toen ze zonder problemen op de Wegisweg was aangekomen zag ze dat het erg druk was. Zo te zien dachten meer tovenaars en heksen dat ze beter in de ochtend hun boodschappen konden doen want er gingen geruchten dat Balthazar de Wegisweg wilde overnemen.

Ze liep naar de Lekke ketel en ging kamer 13 in die al vrij vol zat. Ze zag een paar bekenden zitten.

Rachel was er zo uit te pikken met haar ravenzwarte haar. Ook zag ze Kit zitten die bruine haren had en groene ogen en af en toe erg gestrest kon zijn. Ze zag ook Carma een goede vriendin van een vriendin van de vriend van haar broer waarmee ze het heel goed kon vinden, al maakte ze soms wel ruzie via wie ze elkaar ontmoet hadden. Haar rode haar en bruine ogen waren geen steek veranderd en begroette Elissa vrolijk. Naast Carma zat haar beste vriendin Lavendel die donkerblond haar had en grijze ogen. Het verschil tussen het was vrij groot. Ze waren 5 jaar ouder dan Elissa al maakte ze daar geen bezwaar over, zelf ging ze ook met mensen om die veel jonger dan haar waren. Verder zag ze een paar andere kennissen zitten die ze niet goed kon met wel net goed genoeg om te weten dat ze te vertrouwen waren. Ook hadden die mensen viavia weer mensen meegenomen die ook vrij nieuwsgierig leken te zijn. Ze schatte dat ze ongeveer met 15 man in de kamer zat en was dolblij dat zoveel mensen haar plan wilde horen.

"Ahum" zei ze om het stil te laten worden en trok Rachel naar zich toe.

"Mensen willen jullie stil wezen, Elissa wilt wat vertellen wat nogal belangrijk voor je…" ratelde Rachel maar toen ze merkte dat iedereen stil was en een por van Elissa had gekregen was ze stil.

"Oké, bedankt dat jullie zijn gekomen. Ik heb jullie allemaal geschreven omdat ik jullie vertrouw" zei Elissa en ging op een krukje staan zodat ze boven iedereen uit keek.

"Dus ik vertrouw dat niemand dat vertrouwen schaad om wat voor rede dan ook" het werd stil en Elissa besloot haar plan te vertellen.

"Ik heb jullie bij een geroepen om de duistere zijde dwars te zitten en Engeland te bevrijden. Wij tolereren niet dat we bezet zijn door Balthazar die zomaar mensen vermoord. Er zijn natuurlijk al andere groeperingen, maar wij zullen de beste zijn. Rachel heeft een schuilplaats geregeld en manieren bedacht om die niet gevonden te laten worden. We kunnen laten spioneren op verschillende manieren en plannen voor rebellie verzinnen" zei Elissa en gaf nu Rachel het woord.

"Het is allemaal waar wat Elissa verteld en ik sluit me bij haar aan. Ik ben iemand die vecht om haar vrijheid, wie doet er met mij mee!" schreeuwde ze bijna en stak haar hand in de lucht. Iedereen stond hier en daar op of gingen beter rechtop staan en stak zijn of haar hand op in de lucht.

"Oké, ik ben blij dat jullie er net zo over denken als mij. Laten we nu naar onze schuilplaats gaan, verdwijnsel allemaal achter mij aan" zei Rachel en Elissa verdwijnselde meteen achter haar aan en kwam in een bos terecht en keek verbaasd om zich heen, ze zouden zich toch niet in een bos gaan verschuilen?

"Volg mij!" schreeuwde Rachel toen iedereen verschijnseld was en liep naar een open plek, ze mompelde wat en er verscheen een hut. Hij was van steen gemaakt maar was met hout afgewerkt.

"Treed binnen" fluisterde Rachel in Elissa's oor en Elissa was de eerste die binnen kwam. Het was gezellig en knus ingericht met bankjes en tafeltjes en de keuken grensde aan de woonkamer, in de gang was een trap die naar boven leed, naar slaapkamers en badkamers, er ging zelfs een trap naar de kelder. Rachel was de beste in dit soort spreuken want Elissa vond het aan de buitenkant veel kleiner lijken.

"Kom allemaal mee naar de kelder" zei Rachel en ze gingen de trap af. Toen Elissa in de kelder was zag ze dat hij heel groot was, er stonden een paar kasten met boeken waarin je van alles kon opzoeken en in het midden stond een grote tafel, al wist Elissa deze ruimte niet hoe te noemen, een kelder, bibliotheek of vergaderruimte.

"Oké, mensen ga allemaal zitten" zei Elissa en ging aan het hoofd van de grote tafel zitten.

"Dit is onze schuilplaats. Het is met verschillende spreuken beschermd en zal niet makkelijk t vinden zijn. Jullie mogen trots zijn op jullie zelf, mijn rebellen" zei Elissa en iedereen klapte.

"Dit zal onze eerste vergadering zijn hier waarin in zou willen vragen om al jullie gegevens op dit stuk perkament te schrijven" zei Elissa en toverde en stuk perkament tevoorschijn die eerst zij invulde en toen door gaf.

"Dit is onze schuilplaats waar je ook kan slapen, dus jullie zijn altijd welkom. Deze schuilplaats heet de Meerpont 2 en het wachtwoord zodat het zichtbaar word is sterreschijn" vertelde Rachel.

"Jullie eerste opdracht zal wezen om zoveel mogelijk informatie te pakken te krijgen over de situatie waar wij in leven" zei Rachel.

"Dus zoals de zwaktes van Balthazar?" vroeg Kit en Rachel knikte. De meeste mensen stonden nu twijfelend op en gingen langzaam weg. Maar veel kon Elissa dat niet schelen, ze had een team van rebellen die tegen Balthazar streden.

"Elissa, goed initiatief" zei Kit en liep samen met Rachel en Elissa naar de woonkamer toe.

"Dank je" zei Elissa en nam plaats op een bank.

"Ja, dit huisjes was een oud krot van mijn familie maar met wat toverkracht kan je alles tot een goede schuilplaats maken" Zei Rachel die ook in het gesprek betrokken wilde raken.

"Nou het is best mooi geworden inderdaad, maar ik denk niet dat ik vaak kan blijven slapen omdat ik ook een eigen leven heb" legde Kit uit.

"Het hoeft ook niet, ik denk dat Elissa en ik een van de weinige zijn die hier af en toe slapen, het is nog wel wennen voor iedereen" zei Rachel en Elissa was het met haar eens. De meeste rebellen waren nu al druk pratend weggegaan of stonden nog met elkaar te praten.

Maar Elissa was blij, heel blij.


	8. De eerste aanval

Hoofdstuk 7

De Eerste Aanval

"Nee, vandaag blijf je thuis!" schreeuwde Madison door het Grimboutplein en iedereen probeerde zich te verstoppen of weg te gaan.

"Nee, ik ga weg, jij bent niet degene die over mijn leven beslist!" schreeuwde Elissa terug.

"Je bent dagen op stap en nu vraag ik je om 1 dag thuis te blijven end at weiger je, is dat nou zo erg?" vroeg ze.

"Dat zou niet zo erg wezen als ik geen afspraken had maar vandaag heb ik die wel, ik ben wel voor het avondeten thuis gewoon klaar uit" zei Elissa. En pakte een tas vol spullen die ze mee nam naar de Meerpond 2 om het gezelliger te maken.

"Nee dat is het niet, je gaat bijna elke ochtend vroeg weg en komt laat weer thuis" zei Madison en Elissa stond even met haar mond vol tanden.

"Ik help een vriendin met haar nieuwe huis mam, ze heeft me nodig" zei ze al vond ze het zelf een slappe smoes. Haar moeder zo te zien ook maar slikte hem toch. Ze liep weg en Elissa bleef alleen achter en ging zitten.

"Ik vind niet dat je, je moeder zo uit moet buiten" zei Harry die naar haar toe liep en naast haar plaats nam.

"Harry, dat wil ik ook niet maar ik heb ook een eigen leven" zei Elissa en Harry lachte.

"Elissa, je lijkt meer op je moeder dan je denkt. Madison had ook de rug naar haar moeder toegekeerd en waren in ruzie uit elkaar gegaan, een tijdje later was haar moeder dood en was ze ontroostbaar en had spijt dat ze boos was geweest op haar moeder. Ze zette haar verdriet om in wraak en…" Harry viel stil en besloot stil te blijven.

"En wat?" vroeg Elissa uiteindelijk.

"Dat was het" zei Harry al wist Elissa dat het niet zo was.

"Dus beloof me dat je geen ruzie met haar maakt, dan praat ik ook wel met haar" zei Harry en Elissa was meteen weer vrolijk, als Harry iets beloofde ging het altijd wel goed komen.

"Oké, maar ik ga nu wel weg" zei ze en verdwijnselde naar het maar al te bekende bos.

Er waren 2 weken verstreken en elke dag kwam verschillende leden wel kijken hoe het was, ze hadden zelf al 2 leden erbij.

Ze ging naar binnen en zag Rachel zitten die er het vaakst was van iedereen. Ze was nu bezig om thee te maken en toen ze Elissa binnen hoorde komen kon ze zweren dat Rachel meteen twee kopjes pakte.

"Ik heb nog wat spulletjes mee genomen" zei ze en zette het tasje op tafel neer terwijl ze zelf ging zitten.

"Oké" zei Rachel als teken dat ze het gehoord had en kwam later zoals verwacht met 2 kopjes thee aan lopen.

"Ik heb trouwens gepland dat we een aanval kunnen doen" zei Rachel en pakte een kaart waarop ze alles uit legde.

"Als een paar mensen hier verdwijnselen en de bewakers afleiden kunnen nog een paar andere de rest afleiden en de rest binnen dringen en is in mum van tijd het ministerie dooddoenervrij op lijken na" legde Rachel met ingewikkelde handgebaren uit en vroeg uiteindelijk hoe Elissa dit plan vond.

"Ik vind het een goed plan, maar ik wil mee met de laatste troepen om Balthazar te verslaan" zei Elissa vastbesloten.

"Goed, we kunnen het beste tegen het donker gaan, dan zijn ze moe" zei Rachel.

"Dus met andere woorden een verrassingsaanval" zei Elissa en dronk haar thee op.

"Precies" zei Rachel blij en liet in haat enthousiasme haar eigen thee door de lucht vliegen die op een cactus weer terechtkwam.

"Nou dan heeft de cactus er in ieder geval is iets anders dan water aan over gehouden" zei Elissa lachend en Rachel toverde met een rood hoofd de scherven weer heel.

Tegen de avond werd Elissa vrij zenuwachtig en kwamen de rebellen een voor een binnen lopen. Ze was niet de enige die met kriebels in haar maag zat, ze zag veel mensen heen en weer lopen wachtend op het verlossende 'we gaan' van Elissa of Rachel.

"Laten we maar gaan" zei Rachel uiteindelijk maar op normale toon tegen Elissa en iedereen stond op. Van te voren had Rachel uitgebreid uitgelegd wat het plan was, sommige mensen hadden wat plannetjes onderling gemaakt. Daar hadden ze helemaal geen probleem mee als het maar niet te kosten ging van de groep.

"Mensen, dit is een belangrijk gevecht, als het ons lukt om dit gevecht te winnen zal het ministerie weer van ons zijn. Dit is niet een gevecht voor je eigen leventje, maar ook voor andere mensen die hun leven gegeven hebben of nog zullen geven" vertelde Elissa las strijdkreet. De eerste groep verdwijnselde daarna en de sfeer was bijna nog meer gespannen dan eerder en 5 minuten nadat de eerste groep weg was ging de tweede weg.

"Oh, Rachel. Ik hoop zo erg dat het goed gaat komen" zei tegen Rachel maar ook tegen de rest die er nog zat, onderanderde Kit, Carma en Lavendel. Verder zat ver nog een meisje met roze haar en groene ogen die Kiki heette en heel goed met spreuken om bleek te gaan. Haar tweelingzus Mimi die paars haar had en dezelfde groene ogen liep onrustig heen en weer en keek om de halve minuut op haar horloge.

"Ik denk dat wij nu ook wel weg kunnen" zei Mimi en Elissa knikte. Net toen ze dat gezegd had verdwijnselde ze naar het oude ministerie van toverkunst en kwamen in de hal terecht waar een groot gevecht plaats vond. Zo te zien waren ze te vroeg aangekomen maar ze mengde zich meteen in het gevecht.

Elissa ontweek verschillende spreuken waaronder de vloek des doods.

"Avada kedavra!" hoorde ze achter zich en sprong de lucht in met haar levitatie en landde weer op de grond. Verschillende mensen keken haar aan end aardoor werden er veel ontwapend.

"Niet meer doen Elissa" zei ze in zichzelf maar haar lippen werden stijf op elkaar gedrukt en even kon ze niks meer zeggen. Ze viel stijf als een plank op de grond, ze was geraakt door een verstijvingspreuk. Het enige wat ze nog kon bewegen was haar ogen die zagen dat ze door een paar Dooddoeners werd opgetild en naar een plek werd gebracht, al wist ze niet waar. Ze wilde dolgraag haar vrienden roepen maar er kwam niks over haar lippen. Ze moest hulpeloos toezien dat zij werd weggebracht.

Ze werd neergelegd in een kamer en eindelijk werd de vloek opgeheven. Toen ze op keek zag ze dat ze in een holle kamer was waar een lange tafel in stond met een hoop stoelen er omheen. Er waren weinig mensen, alleen de twee Dooddoeners die haar hier naartoe hadden gebracht. Toen ze op het punt stond weg te rennen richtte de Dooddoeners hun stokken op haar en kwam Elissa er zelf achter dat ze haar toverstok nergens kon vinden.

"Zocht je dit soms?" vroeg de langste Dooddoener en hield haar stok in zijn vieze handen en kwam er ineens wat in haar op.

"Ja, maar was eerst je handen voordat je ermee tovert anders word hij vies en ik wil graag met een schone toverstok toveren" zei Elissa en zag dat de Dooddoener zich in moest houden haar niet te vervloeken, net toen ze dacht dat hij iets terug wilde zeggen ging de deur open en kwam een man binnen die een mantel om zich heen droeg.

"Braun, geef me die toverstok en ga zelf weer vechten dat geld ook voor jou Gorsma" de mannen deden meteen wat de man zei en verlieten de kamer. Elissa stond even met haar mond vol tanden en keek de man aan. Hij deed zijn kap af en hij had lang zwart haar tot zijn oren en bijna even zwarte ogen. Hij had een getinte huid en was erg mager.

"Elissa Malfidus" zei hij en keek Elissa aan maar ze zei niets terug, hoe kon Balthazar haar naam weten?

"Kijk maar niet zo verbaasd, ik weet alles over je" zei hij en deed zijn mantel af waar een zwart gewaad onderuit kwam wat erg warm moest wezen voor de zomer.

"Het vredeskind van de vorige oorlog, dochter van een vooraanstaande familie en een bijna volbloed" ging Balthazar verder alsof ze rustig een kopje thee zaten te drinken.

"Ik moet toegeven dat je goede bronnen hebt" zei Elissa die zich niet wilde laten kennen.

"Sluit je bij me aan of sterf" zei hij uit het niets en keek Elissa met enge grote ogen aan die van zwart naar rood waren gekleurd.

"Geen van beide staat me veel aan" zei Elissa en rende naar de deur en probeerde die open te doen. Het enige probleem was dat de deur potdicht zat en ze hem op geen manier open kon krijgen.

"Ben je nu bang dat ik je vermoord?" vroeg hij lachend en liet zijn toverstok door zijn handen glijden,

"Je hebt een groep rebellen tegen mij opgezet, bent daarbij het vredeskind en hebt mij net beledigd. Geef me een rede om je niet te vermoorden?" vroeg hij en Elissa hoorde iets waar ze dolblij mee was. Ze ging opzij en de deur werd met een luide beng open getoverd. Rachel, Mimi, Kit en een jongen die ze alleen van het uiterlijk kende kwamen gehavend binnen gestormd met opgeheven toverstokken.

"Eindelijk" zei Elissa en maakte van het moment gebruik om haar toverstok uit de handen van Balthazar te leviteren en naar zich toe te zweven.

Alle rebellen vuurden toen verschillende spreuken op Balthazar af maar voordat de spreuken al aan kwamen was de nieuwe heer van het duister al verdwenen.

Toen Elissa terug naar de Meerpond 2 was gegaan bleek iedereen het overleeft te hebben maar er waren alleen een paar rebellen gewond maar werden door Kiki behandeld want ze bleek gestudeerd te hebben voor Heler.

"Het is best goed gegaan hé?" vroeg Rachel die alleen een bloedlip had en zichzelf nu genas.

"Ja, maar eigenlijk een roekeloos plan" zei Elissa die er niet aan moest denken wat er gebeurd zou zijn als haar vrienden niet waren binnen gekomen bij haaronderonsje met Balthazar.

"Achteraf gezien wel" gaf Rachel toe en plofte op de bank neer.

"Eigenlijk vind ik dat we een spion moeten hebben" zei Elissa en dacht aan de beste vriend van haar moeder die voor de duistere zijde had gewerkt in de tijd van de tweede oorlog als spion.

"Nou ik meld me niet aan" zei Rachel geschokt en had er zo te zien geen zin in om haar leven op het spel te zetten.

"We bespreken het wel in de volgende vergadering" zei Elissa en plofte naast Rachel neer, er ware meer rebellen nog in het meerpond te vinden en zaten te praten over de recente ontwikkelingen. Ineens schoot er wat in haargedachte, ze had beloofd om vroeg thuis te zijn. Ze stond in een ruk op zodat Rachel schrok.

"Wat ga je doen?" vroeg ze.

"Ik moet naar huis, morgen kom ik weer" zei ze en verschijnselde bijna onmiddellijk en verscheen met een luidde plof in de gang van de vernieuwde orde van de feniks.

"Waar ben je geweest?" vroeg Illias die de woonkamer uit kwam en er erg ongerust uitzag. Uit de woonkamer hoorde ze verschillende stemmen maar zo te horen waren dat de jongere.

"Een vriendin geholpen met haar huis, hoezo?" vroeg Elissa die het smoesje van vanochtend weer gebruikte.

"Een groepje rebellen heeft het ministerie aangevallen, de duistere zijde is helemaal van de rel zeggen ze en daar komt nog bij dat de duistere zijde zich beter voorbereid op een andere aanval" vertelde Illias en Elissa kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Het plan om het ministerie aan te vallen was helemaal geen goed idee geweest het had alleen een tijdelijke uitwerking gehad.

"Ik ben weer thuis" zei Elissa en omhelsde Illias.


	9. Hunter Ckatz

Hoofdstuk 8

Hunter Ckatz

Elissa vouwde haar kleren op en deed ze in een koffer. Et nieuwe schooljaar op Zweinstein was begonnen en had net iedereen uitgezwaaid. Ze had besloten niet op het Grimboutplein te blijven hoe graag Harry dat ook wilde. Elissa vond het beter als ze weer naar haar grootouders ging omdat ze daar meer ruimte had om dingen stiekem te doen zonder dat er iemand op je vingers mee keek. Nu Elissa weer terug ging was ze van plan om een tijdje in het Meerpond te gaan logeren, haar grootouders zouden dat wel toestaan mar haar wel om proberen te praten, Elissa was niet van plan om zich om te laten praten. Ze waren van plan een aanval te plegen zodat Balthazar tijd moest besteden aan de achtergelaten schade. Elissa kon het nu naar hartelust doen nu haar moeder weer in Ierland vocht.

"Je kan altijd terug komen hé" vroeg Harry met nadruk. Diep in Elissa had ze Harry altijd als een vader gezien al had zij hem nooit 'pap' genoemd. De gevoelens waren er geweest maar nu vond ze hem alleen maar een goede vriend.

"Dat weet ik, maar ik wil zelf een leven opbouwen" zei Elissa en omhelsde Harry die niet veel groter dan haar was. Daarna verdwijnselde ze naar het grote landhuis Malfidus.

Ze deed de deur open en stapte de grote marmeren hal in die rijk was versierd. Meteen kwamen er een paar huiselven aan die haar koffer aanpakte en kwam haar oma half de trap afrennen.

"Elissa liefje, blijf nooit meer zo lang weg" zei ze en keek bezorgd naar haar kleindochter.

"Oma er is oorlog" zei ze.

"Hier is het ook veilig" zei haar oma verbaasd.

"Ja, omdat opa en Draco zich zeker bij het kwade hebben aangesloten" zei Elissa die ze er wel voor aan zag.

"Nee, de vorige oorlog heeft jou vader gekost. Wij sluiten ons nooit meer aan bij het kwade wij stellen ons neutraal op" zei Narcissa en loodste Elissa naar de huiskamer en namen plaats. Haar opa zat zoals gewoonlijk zijn ochtendprofeet te lezen en keek alleen maar heel even op toen het gezelschap binnen kwam.

"Ik moest de groeten nog doen van Draco, ik had hem vanochtend samen met wat aderen naar het station gebracht" vertelde Elissa en pakte een koekje van een schaal die op tafel stond.

"Ja, ik vond het erg jammer dat wij niet mee konden om hem te brengen" zei Narcissa die zielsveel van Draco hield. Soms had Elissa het gevoel dat ze dacht dat ze haar zoon terug had ook deels omdat Draco nog meer op zijn vader leek dan Elissa die ook al veel van zijn uiterlijk weg had.

"Maar ik blijf niet lang oma, ik ga een tijdje bij een vriendin logeren. Ik weet nog niet voor hoe lang. Maar als ik thuis kom dan geef ik een seintje" zei Elissa die het nieuws langzaam ten gehore bracht.

"Daar komt niets van in, het is oorlog en gevaarlijk buiten" zei Lucius die achter zijn krant vandaan kwam.

"Opa, ik kom net van buiten en ben nog heel" zei Elissa verbaasd en keek haar oma aan voor hulp.

"Ik vind het ook geen prettig idee om je te laten gaan" zei ze en keek onzeker naar haar man. Elissa wist dat Narcissa redelijk was en altijd wel instemde met iets wat zij of Draco wilde.

"Ik zal voorzichtig zijn" zei Elissa.

"Dat zei je vader ook toen hij zich ermee ging bemoeien" zei Lucius die zich er nu echt mee ging bemoeien.

"Je bent een magneet voor problemen net als je vader en moeder en dat heeft Draco ook. Van mij mag je gaan maar over precies één week ben je terug en kom niet in de problemen" zei Lucius serieus uit angst dat haar wat zou overkomen. Voor een deel begreep ze hem wel maar ze had nog steeds haar eigen wil.

Nog geen uur later zat ze in het Meerpond 12, er waren niet veel mensen, alleen de mensen die het meeste deden en er het vaakst waren. Rachel natuurlijk, Kiki en Mimi Lepaz, Kit, Carma en Lavendel. Dat was het vaste groepje meisjes die er altijd waren. Ook was er vaak een jongen die Hunter Ckatz heette. Hij was ook bij de bevrijding van haar bij Balthazar en was sindsdien een actief lid. Hij had donkerbruin haar tegen het zwart aan en lichte ogen. Hij had een normaal gezicht en had een normaal postuur voor een jongen van 20. Soms merkte Elissa dat hij naar haar keek en dan keek Elissa ergens anders naar want hij was een heel lekker stuk en zij kon net als de rest van de meisjes hun aandacht niet altijd van hem af houden. Toch kon ze Illias niet vergeten, ze had dan wel niet officieel wat met hem. Het leek net echt en ze waren erg bezorgd over elkaar.

"Weet je wat ik laatst zat te denken?" vroeg Rachel die de laatste tijd heel veel na dacht over de rebellen en eventuele aanvallen die ze konden plegen. Ze hadden in de loop van de tijd een paar belangrijke dooddoeners verwondt en even hadden de aanvallen van Balthazar op een laag pitje gestaan zodat de orde aan had gevallen en er nog meer gewonden waren gevallen. De orde was er nog steeds niet achter gekomen dat zij degene was die aanvallen achter hun rug om plande en Elissa was daar ook maar wat blij om.

"Nou wat dan?" vroeg Hunter die meer naar achter ging zitten op de lekker zittende bank. Niemand had nog geklaagd over de inrichting van het huis, zelfs de kieskeurigste niet.

"We kunnen wat verkenners op weg sturen" bracht Rachel over haar lippen, nadat Elissa met het plan was gekomen om spionnen in te zetten hadden een paar vrijwilligers zich aangemeld en hadden tot nu toe succes.

"Is dat niet hetzelfde als die spionnen?" vroeg Elissa en nam een grote slok thee.

"Nee, dit zijn geen spionnen aan de kant van Balthazar. Deze mensen sturen we af en toe weg als we willen weten of de informatie klopt die we hebben" zei Rachel en Elissa vond het redelijk klinken. Dooddoeners konden als geen ander tegen andere liegen en rare dingen wijsmaken.

"Goed plan" zei Hunter en ging met zijn armen over elkaar zitten en bekeek alle meisjes één voor één om te bedenken wie het beste die taak zou kunnen krijgen.

"Nou Hunter dat is wat voor jou" zei Kiki glimlachend toen ze hem door kreeg en keek met dezelfde blik naar Hunter terug die een wenkbrauw optrok.

"Nou wie gaat er dan met mij mee?" vroeg hij stoer en stond op. De meeste keken nu op zich heen, Kiki deed alsof ze haar veter vastmaakte. Mimi dronk langzaam haar thee op en Rachel richtte zich op een 'vlek' op de tafel. Elissa was te laat om zich op wat te richten want Hunter trok haar al overeind.

"Ja, Elissa goed plan" zei Rachel ineens die de vlek nu liet voor wat het was.

"Ja, vond ik ook" zei Elissa nijdig en keek zonder dat Hunter het merkte de groep met een kwade blik aan.

Even later zaten zij en Hunter verborgen achter een paar bosjes. Ze hadden een stelletje Dooddoeners gevolgd die ze niet kende maar er erg belangrijk uitzagen.

"Weet je zeker dat ze vroeg of laat wel in het openbaar spreken?" vroeg Elissa aan Hunter.

"Ja, ze kunnen niet altijd zwijgen" zei hij en ging met zijn rug tegen een boom aan leunen. Ze zaten in een park en het was vrij rustig op die Dooddoeners na.

"Dat is waar" zei Elissa en deed haar mond open om te niezen. Waarvoor op dit moment. Hunter zag wat er gebeurd en probeerde zijn hand voor mijn neus te doen wat altijd in films werkte. Maar hier werkte dat niet en een luidde nies echode door de binnenplaats.

"Waar kwam dat vandaan?" vroeg de vrouwelijke Dooddoener en Elissa en Hunter keken elkaar bang aan. Ze hoorde voetstappen deze kant op komen. Ineens kreeg Elissa een idee, een vreeslijk idee maar het enige idee dat er op dat moment in haar hoofd op kwam. Ze zouden hoe dan ook betrapt worden en als Rebellen worden gezien.

Ze pakte de kraag van Hunters T-shirt en trok hem naar voren, ze zoende hem en dwong hem op haar te liggen als motief. Niet veel later werden de bosjes opzij geduwd en kwamen twee Dooddoeners kijken.

"Hé, mogen we alsjeblieft was privacy?" vroeg Elissa die opkeek en keek de Dooddoeners boos aan en ze kon zelfs wedden dat er een lichte rode blos op hun wangen verscheen.

"Sorry" mompelde er een en gingen weer weg terwijl ze nog verbaasd was dat zelfs Dooddoeners hun excuses konden maken.

"Waarvoor deed je dat?" vroeg Hunter verbaasd en gingen weer zitten zoals ze net hadden gezeten.

"Waarvoor, had je anders gewild dat we als rebellen betrapt werden?" vroeg Elissa nog verbaasder.

"Nee, dat is waar" zei Hunter en was weer stil. De Dooddoeners bespraken verder niet veel over belangrijke zaken en na een tijdje gaven Hunter en zij het op. Toen ze weer naar het Meerpond gingen stonden ze midden in een hevige ruzie.

"Haal het niet in je hoofd!" schreeuwde Rachel terwijl Elissa Kit met een theekopje in haar handen zag staan.

"Ach mens doe niet zo zielig over een kopje" schreeuwde Kit terug en Elissa had er niet aan moeten denken wat er gebeurd zou zijn als deze ruzie naast hen in het park was gebeurd.

"Doe jij dan niet zo moeilijk voer mijn banken!" schreeuwde Rachel terug en Elissa keerde zich tot Mimi die aan de kant zat mee te luisteren.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik twijfelend.

"Kit heeft iets over de inrichting van het huis gezegd en sindsdien hebben ze een schreeuwgevecht georganiseerd" zei ze en ging verder met het schrijven van haar brief.

"Voor wie is die brief?" vroeg Elissa al wist ze niet of ze te nieuwsgierig was. Ze kon Mimi en Kiki niet goed en wist niet hoe ze met dit soort dingen om gingen.

"Voor mijn moeder, ze is een dreuzel en ik heb haar laten vluchten naar het buitenland" legde ze uit en moest er niet aan denken om zelf een hele familie dreuzels te beschermen.

"Waar is ze dan?" vroeg Elissa en Mimi keek haar lachend aan.

"Zelf jou kan ik dat niet vertellen" zei ze serieus en deed de brief in een envelop.

"Jij weet ten minste waar je moeder is" zei Elissa en moest aan haar moeder denken die daar ergens buiten was en veel reisde om de duistere zijde uit te schakelen.

"Wat is er dan met jou moeder?" vroeg ze en verzegelde de brief.

"Ze is schouwer en reist veel en zie haar weinig, alleen de laatste vakantie erg vaak" vertelde Elissa en Mimi keek haar met medelijden aan terwijl Elissa zag dat er een vaas aan scherven op de grond viel met een schel geschreeuw van Rachel er bovenuit.

"Kit, Rachel flik het nu nog een keer om te schreeuwen en ik prop persoonlijk wat in jullie strot zodat jullie nooit meer kunnen schreeuwen" hoorde ik mezelf schreeuwen en het werd stil. Ik wist dat ze het niet kwetsend opnamen maar zichzelf nu schaamden omdat ik zelden uit me slof schoot bij mijn vriendinnen.

"Sorry" zeiden ze grijnzend tegen Elissa en er verscheen op dat moment een jongen rond de 20 het verblijf in verschijnselen. Ze herkende de jongen als Deen Jeekers die zich had opgegeven om te spioneren bij Balthazar.

"Er is een gevecht aan de gang ten zuiden van Leavendale. Dooddoeners vermoorden dreuzels en modderbloedjes, ze houden het niet lang meer vol" zei hij hijgend en de hele groep verdwijnselde meteen. Toen ze om zich heen keek zag ze dat ze beland was naast een oude boom die toekeek hoe er gevochten werd. Ze zag verschillende lijken liggen en zag dat er nog geen leden van de orde aanwezig waren die wel snel zouden komen. Ze vuurde verschillende spreuken op Dooddoeners af die allemaal raak waren. Ze rende naar het gevecht toe om zich er in te mengen. Ze lette niet op wat de andere deden het was nu ieder voor zich maar voordat ze het wist voelde ze iets pijnlijks tegen haar slaap en voordat ze ook maar de grond raakte werd het zwart voor haar ogen en dat was het laatste wat ze zich van die dag kon herinneren.


	10. Het Vredeskind

Hoofdstuk 9 Het Vredeskind 

Elissa opende haar ogen om ze vrijwel meteen daarna weer dicht te knijpen tegen het felle licht dat de kamer in scheen. Toen ze haar ogen op nieuw opende en aan het licht liet wennen zag ze dat ze in een vochtige harde en koude ruimte lag. Ze zag dat er een raam was waar tralies voor was gemaakt en dat de zon net op was gekomen. Ze zag Hunter voor het raam naar buiten kijken en zich nu omdraaien naar haar.

"Eindelijk ben je wakker" zei hij en knielde naast haar neer terwijl Elissa op de koude vloer ging zitten.

"Wat is er gebeurd ik heb barstende koppijn" zei ze en alles kwam terug. Het volgen van de Dooddoeners, de kus, de ruzie, het gevecht en de vreselijke pijn die ze tegen haar slaap had gevoeld.

"Weet je het weer?" vroeg Hunter en Elissa knikte.

"Ja, jammer genoeg herinner ik me alles" zei ze en stond op om naar het raampje te lopen. Haar handen sloten zich om het koude ijzer terwijl ze naar buiten keek. Er zat geen glas in en dus kwam er een zacht briesje binnen die met haar lange witblonde haren speelde.

Ze zag een prachtig uitzicht, ver van de stad vandaan met veel weiland en een riviertje.

"Weet jij waar we zitten?" vroeg ze aan Hunter die naast haar ook naar het uitzicht keek en voelde hem rillen.

"In ieder geval hoog" zei hij, "maar dit is vroeger een huis geweest, het is niet als een gevangenis gebouwd kijk maar naar de muren" vervolgde Hunter en Elissa zag dat de muren ooit behangen waren geweest en de vloer ooit prachtig was geweest want er lagen nog plinten aan de zijkant van de cel.

"Vreselijk" was het enige wat ze uit kon brengen en liep door de cel heen of ze een uitweg kon vinden, de deur was van ijzer en zat een kattenluikje in en een klein raampje aan de bovenkant nu wel met glas er in.

"Hoe ben jij hier eigenlijk terecht gekomen?" vroeg Elissa en ging op de grond zitten waar ze net had gelegen en Hunter kwam tegenover haar zitten.

"Ik zag dat jij op de grond viel, ik vocht met die Dooddoener maar er kwamen er steeds meer bij, uiteindelijk hadden ze mij ook te pakken en werd hier wakker net als jou" vertelde Hunter.

"Wat moeten ze toch van jou?" vroeg hij en keek haar diep in de ogen aan alsof hij wilde zeggen: kom nu met de waarheid naar boven.

Elissa wist natuurlijk wel waarom ze steeds gevangen genomen werd. Zij was het vredeskind van de vorige oorlog en het volgende vredeskind was nog niet geboren volgens hun bronnen, en die waren groot.

Al sinds ze klein was werd ze gewaarschuwd dat ze moest uitkijken met het feit dat ze een vredeskind was. Ze mocht het nooit tegen iemand zeggen behalve als ze diegene vertrouwde en ook moest ze uitkijken met haar krachten te gebruiken. Maar af en toe was het moeilijk om haar krachten niet te gebruiken omdat ze het best vaak deed, ze was er mee opgegroeid

"Ik weet het niet" loog ze en keek naar beneden, ze was altijd heel erg slecht geweest in liegen en wist niet Hunter haar wel geloofde.

"Zeg het nou maar, ik vertel het niet door" zei Hunter.

"En word ook niet boos" voegde hij er kalm aan toe en legde zijn hand op haar knie. Met een ruk ging de deur open en kwam een Dooddoener binnen. Hij pakte Elissa bij haar arm en trok haar naar buiten. Ze kon nog net de blik van Hunter op vangen die met zijn prachtige ogen haar bezorgd aan keek. Maar de deur werd al met een knal weer dichtgegooid en ze kwam op een vrij lange gang terecht.

Ze kwam in de enige knusse kamer van het huis aan en daar stond Balthazar uit het raam te kijken. Hij stuurde de Dooddoener weg en liet Elissa staan. Het was hier veel behaaglijker dan in de cel waar zij en Hunter zaten. Balthazar draaide zich om en ze zag dat hij er gelukkig veel vermoeider uit zag en een stoppelbaardje had gekregen.

"Crucio!" schreeuwde hij voordat ze er erg in had en er ging een verschrikkelijke pijn door haar heen. Voor haar gevoel duurde het wel een uur en ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Uiteindelijk stopte hij en lag ze bezweet op de grond. Ze ademde zwaar, dit zou ze nooit lang vol kunnen houden.

"Vredeskind sluit je bij ons aan en word de machtigste heks van heel de wereld" zei Balthazar en hield zijn stok op haar gericht.

"Nooit zal ik me bij zo een smeerlap als jou aansluiten!" schreeuwde Elissa en spuugde op de grond voor zijn voeten.

"Avada Kedavra!" gromde hij en Elissa kon de groene straal maar net ontwijken door opzij te rollen.

"Dacht je mij zomaar te vermoorden?" vroeg ze en duwde hem met zijn telekinese naar achteren en viel op een tafel die door tweeën brak. Meteen kwam de bewaker binnen om te zien wat het geluid was en hield haar handen vast. Hij was veel te breed en te dik om tegen te werken anders had ze hem zeker van zich afgeduwd.

"Wat moet ik met haar doen meester?" vroeg de Dooddoener en zijn greep om haar polsen werd steeds steviger.

"Breng haar maar terug" zei hij en Elissa werd ruw overeind getrokken en werd letterlijk en figuurlijk teruggesleept naar haar cel waar Hunter zenuwachtig heen en weer liep.

Toen de deur dicht was liep hij naar haar toe en knielde weer op de grond neer net als hij net had gedaan.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij en raakte haar bezwete voorhoofd aan met zijn koude handen.

"Ik ben zo bang" hoorde ze zichzelf opeens zeggen en omhelsde hem. Ze voelde een traan over haar wangen glijden al wist ze niet of dat van de pijn, geluk of verdriet was. Ze voelde zichzelf veilig bij Hunter.

"Het gaat wel over" zei hij en legde haar weer neer op de grond. Het was of de Cruciatusvloek nog steeds werkte. Ze voelde in haar hele lichaam pijn, vooral in haar benen.

"Dank je Hunter" zei ze en keek hem aan.

"Waarvoor?" vroeg hij en ze zag hem wat brood pakken, zo te zien was er net eten gebracht.

"Dat je mijn steun en toeverlaat bent" zei ze en voelde haar stem trillen en Hunter gaf haar een stuk brood dat ze op at al was het zo droog als gort.

"Daar heb je vrienden voor" zei Hunter en nam zelf ook een hap brood.

"Ja, vrienden" zei ze en sloot haar ogen om de pijn te laten weg zakken.

"Nee, iedereen behalve hen" mompelde Rachel de hele tijd terwijl het groepje rebellen om de tafel zat, het was de dag na het gevecht en Kit had alles gezien wat er gebeurd was met Elissa en Hunter.

"Alsjeblieft je doet net of ze dood zijn" zei Kit die er ook niet erg prachtig uitzag. Ze zag er lijkbleek en erg bezorgd uit.

"Nou misschien zijn ze dat ook wel, Elissa is het vredeskind van de vorige oorlog en…" het werd stil en Rachel sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. Dit was iets dat Elissa haar in vertrouwen had verteld en nooit door mocht vertellen aan wie dan ook. Iedereen keek haar met open mond aan of staakte waarmee ze bezig was

"Is Elissa een vredeskind?" vroeg Mimi met een verbaasde blik.

"Ja, natuurlijk dat verklaard waarvoor ze de krachten van de lucht heeft" zei Kiki.

"Wat is een vredeskind precies, ik heb er veel voer gehoord maar weet nou nog steeds niet wat het is" zei Kit.

"Dat is een kind die in elke oorlog word geboren en de krachten heeft van lucht. Het is niet zomaar een kind, het is een kind dat tussen goed en kwaad geboren is en als het gedood word is de hoop weg dat de oorlog stopt. Dus is het belangrijk dat een vredeskind nooit gedood word anders is de hoop weg" legde Kiki uit die Mimi voor was.

"Dan moeten we haar als de gesmeerde bliksem gaan redden" zei Kit.

"Dat probeer ik jullie al een tijdje wijs te maken, maar het enige probleem is dat we net weten waar ze is" zei Rachel en zuchtte, hoe kon Elissa toch altijd zo erg in de problemen komen?

**Heel erg bedankt voor alle reacties die ik heb gekregen! Ik heb er echt heel veel aan D Maar ook mijn excuses dat ik een tijd niet heb gepost '( maar ik heb het erg druk met school. Maar natuurlijk zal ik in de kerstvakantie wel veel posten! Want ik heb nu ook tentamenweek ( maar toch post ik een stukje. En later komt er meer D**

**Xx Gm**


	11. Ontsnapt

Hoofdstuk 10

Ontsnapt

"Hunter" zei Elissa, ze zat tegen de muur in de cel en rilde. Ze zaten al meer dan twee weken gevangen en Elissa werd met de dag zwakker, als het nog lang zo door ging was ze bang dat ze op een geven moment er dood bij neer zou vallen. Ze werd de eerste dagen vaak gehaald en vervolgens gemarteld. Om de een of andere rede wilde Balthazar haar niet vermoorden maar pijn doen en dat lukte hem goed.

Ze had het gevoel dat haar hele lijf open lag en had pijn als ze liep. De enige die ze had was Hunter die goed voor haar zorgde. Hij werd ook af en toe opgehaald om gemarteld te worden maar gelukkig voor hem niet zo vaak als Elissa. Hij had dan ook nog kracht en het leek dat hij haar ook af en toe kracht gaf om terug te vechten. De laatste vijf dagen was echter geen van beide gehaald en was Elissa aan de verbeterende hand. Het nadeel van dat ze zo zwak was dat ze haar krachten niet kon gebruiken en ze op dat moment niet kon terugvechten noch ontsnappen.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij en kwam aangelopen en knielde naast haar neer.

"Ik vind je leuk" zei ze en keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan, de twee weken dat ze hier opgesloten zaten was ze Illias vergeten en gevoelens gaan ontwikkelen voor Hunter. Als het 's avonds koud was geweest hadden ze tegen elkaar aan gelegen en gister had hij uiteindelijk gezegd dat hij verliefd op haar was. Elissa moest nog steeds aan Illias denken toen maar als ze zo dacht had ze meer gevoelens voor Hunter dan Illias op dit moment. Ze had na moeten denken en nu was het er uit, ze had er over nagedacht en het nu eindelijk gezegd.

Hunter lachte blij en ging nu ook tegen de muur aan zitten.

"Ik wist het wel" zei hij meer in zichzelf dan tegen Elissa.

"Wat?" vroeg ze maar dat had ze beter niet kunnen doen want ze kreeg een hap kille koude lucht binnen en kreeg een hoestbui.

"Elissa doe mijn jas aan" zei Hunter en deed zijn jas uit die hij op de dag van zijn gevangenneming aan had gehad en deed die om Elissa heen.

"Dank je, heb jij het niet koud dan?" vroeg ze toen de hoestbui over was.

"Ik kan wel ergens tegen" zei hij en haalde zijn schouder op. Daarna keken ze allebei op want ze hoorde sleutels rammelen.

"We zijn in dagen al niet gehaald, ontsnap als je kan" zei hij want steeds als Elissa opgehaald werd fluisterde hij haar dat toe. En niet veel tijd daarna werd ze van de grond opgetild en werd naar de 'martelkamer' gebracht.

"Ik weet wel dat je dit niet meer lang vol houd" zei Balthazar en Elissa lag voor de zoveelste keer bezweet en pijnlijk op de grond. Ze had net de Cruciatusvloek op haar gehad en dacht niet dat ze het nog lang vol hield. Ze wilde weer terug naar Hunter.

"Dat zien we nog wel" zei Elissa die moedig overeind kwam maar al snel weer een Cricuatusvloek te pakken had.

Al eerder dan ze verwacht had stopte de aanval en toen ze haar ogen open deed zag ze dat ze alleen in de kamer was. Ze stond moeilijk op en liep langzaam de kamer uit die niet eens op slot was. Ze hoorde verschillende knallen en je hoefde geen professor te wezen om te weten dat er een gevecht gaande was.

Toen ze op de gang was zag ze rebellen die ze maar al te goed kende vechten. Van de trap zag ze alle gevangenen rennen. Geen van alle kende ze en de enige gevangene die ze wilde zien zag ze niet. Ze besloot te leviteren boven iedereen uit te vliegen. Niemand lette op haar iedereen was veel te druk met het vechten voor hun leven en daarbij vloog Elissa ook erg hoog en viel weinig mensen haar op. Ze landde op de bovenste verdieping en liep door de gang waar ze zo vaak doorheen was gesleept. Door haar benen kon ze niet hard rennen maar liep ze rustig door de verlaten gang. Ze keek hier en daar in wat cellen en zag dat het niet veel verschilde met die van haar en Hunter. Uiteindelijk werd haar oog door iets getrokken, bewusteloos lag Hunter op de grond en snel liep ze naar hem toe.

"Word wakker" fluisterde Elissa maar Hunter deed niks. Hij was onder de voet gelopen toen iedereen hier bevrijd werd.

Ineens viel haar oog op iets nog anders, een einde verder lag een toverstok. Ze liet hem naar haar toevliegen en verdwijnselde met Hunter.

Met een knal verschijnselde ze en zoals verwacht was het Meerpond leeg. Ze sleepte Hunter naar boven en bracht hem naar zijn kamer en legde hem in zijn bed. Ze pakte een glaasje water en zette die naast zijn bed neer voor als hij wakker werd. Zelf liep ze naar de douchecel terug en nam een douche. Haar, haar was vet en ze zat onder de blauwe plekken en verwondingen. Toen ze uiteindelijk klaar was met zichzelf te verfrissen en andere kleren aan had getrokken ging ze naar beneden. Toen ze de huiskamer goed bekeek zag ze dat Kit haar zin had gekregen en de muren een andere kleur hadden gekregen. De meubels stonden er echter nog op de zelfde plek. Ze grinnikte in zichzelf, het uiterlijk van Rachel en Kit leek erg op elkaar maar hun innerlijk en smaak botste tegen elkaar op.

Ze had dat nog niet gedacht of er kwamen een stuk of 10 mensen binnen. De helft was gezond en sterk en bovenal humeurig. De rest was gewond en was of buiten bewustzijn of schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. De rebellen wisten precies waar ze moesten wezen en brachten de gewonden naar boven waar ze ook goed verzorgd werden en konden aansterken.

"Elissa!" schreeuwde twee stemmen tegelijk en voordat ze het wist voelde ze twee paar armen om haar heen slaan. Het ene paar waren van Kit en de andere van Rachel.

"Ik heb je zo gemist" zei Rachel en liet haar los.

"Iedereen heeft je gemist" zei Kit en liet haar ook los en ze werd begeleid naar de bank.

"Bedankt dat jullie de gevangenis aanvielen waar Hunter en ik zaten" zei Elissa.

"Het heeft een hele tijd gekost om er achter te komen waar de schuilplaats van Balthazar was maar we hebben een nieuwe rebel en die wist het ons te vertellen" zei Rachel maar voordat ze meer uit kon leggen kwam er een meisje aanlopen met zwart haar en bruine ogen die beter bekend was onder de naam Jenny Bath.

"Jenny, heb jij ze naar de schuilplaats gebracht?" vroeg Elissa verbaasd. Jenny knikte en kwam bij het gezelschap zitten.

"Ik kon ze je niet laten vermoorden, ik heb je vaak horen schreeuwen" zei Jenny en Elissa slikte.

"Nou ik ben oké, alleen mijn benen zijn wankel doordat ik vaak gemarteld ben" zei Elissa die niet te heldhaftig wilde overkomen en daardoor maar niet had gezegd dat ze een Cruciatusvloek op haar had gehad.

"Dat gaat wel over als Kiki er naar heeft gekeken" zei Kit en klopte op haar schouder.

"Oma, Opa!" schreeuwde Elissa en gelijk toen ze het grote huis was ingestapt kwam haar oma zoals gewoonlijk de trap half af rennen.

"Elissa" schreeuwde haar oma en aan haar gezicht kon je zien dat ze erg bezorgd was.

"We dachten dat je dood was, waar ben je geweest?" vroeg haar oma.

"Ik heb bij Rachel en Jenny gelogeerd, ik wilde je per uil bericht sturen maar ik was bang om ontdekt te worden in het verband dat ik een vredeskind ben enzo en ze waarschijnlijk achter me aan zitten" legde Elissa uit al wankelde ze wat op haar benen, Jenny en Rachel die achter haar stonden vingen haar op zodat ze niet zomaar achteruit kon vallen.

"Oké" zei haar oma en leek alles te slikken.

"Mogen we nu hier logeren?" vroeg ze wat bijna altijd wel mocht omdat er ruimte genoeg was.

"Ja, is goed ik zal de huiselven een opdracht geven dat ze twee extra kamers moeten inrichten" zei Narcissa en liet het drietal alleen.

"Even dacht ik dat het niet goed ging" zei Elissa die Jenny aan keek ze had haar helemaal vergeven over dat gedoe met Illias en gingen weer als vroeger met elkaar om, ze had toch haar leven gered.

"Ik ook" zei Rachel en Elissa pakte een fototoestel tevoorschijn.

"Voor altijd vriendinnen" zei ze, ze zette het fototoestel op de kast neer en plofte naast haar vriendinnen op het bed neer waarna de foto werd genomen met een felle flits.


End file.
